


Death Cum Laude

by Codeblade44



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Babies, Blood, Creampie, F/F, Farting, Futanari, Impregnation, Lolicon, MILFs, Multi, Necrophilia, Pedophilia, Pubic Hair, Scat, Snuff, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeblade44/pseuds/Codeblade44
Summary: The World of Remnant is full of many terrors: Grimm, terrorists, murderous futas. Some of these fine specimens will be no exception to the latter.Series of one shot snuff pieces in my head that I didn't want to bring to FF.Net.
Comments: 234
Kudos: 131





	1. A Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I don't RWBY; Roosterteeth Productions/Animations does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she was routed from the top of Beacon Tower, Cinder was left scarred and disgraced by a young reaper. A reaper that shall soon feel a demon's wrath.

Chapter 1: A Wilting Rose

It was supposed to be a total success.

The White Fang and the Grimm would tear Beacon Academy asunder. Atlas was to be seen as hostile towards the entire world. And she was supposed to obtain control of the Fall Maiden's power, along with access to the Relic tied to it. It was all accomplished… at a cost.

Cinder was atop Beacon Tower, aiming one last arrow at the young Spartan that stood in her way. As the arrow let loose, it struck Pyrhha in the heart, flooding her chest and lungs with blood. Cinder walked towards her dying adversary and placed her hand across her face, turning the girl to ash with a touch. But a moment after the wind took what was left away, Cinder heard a scream to her right, and her world turned white.

Awake at long last, Cinder found herself in a terrible state. Her whole left side was scorched beyond total recovery; her eye and arm were lost to her. She still had her voice, evident from the screams of pain and horror from the sight of her reflection. She vividly remembered someone screaming Pyrhha's name, the voice that heralded her scars.

Cinder will find the girl that did this to her. And she will make her pay.

OoOoO

Xiao-Long/Rose House  
0009 hrs

Cinder had followed the girl all the way to a small island called Patch. She reached a high window and found her nemesis sleeping the night away. She was a small child, red tipping black hair. Her red cloak is hung on the door, and her scythe was propped against the wall next to it.

Cinder slowly lifted the window, her new arm lightly scraping the wood frame. She looked closer at the young reaper, or rather at how the blanket almost hugged her supple ass and tits. Cinder bit her lip and started stroking the region between her legs, her boiling blood making her hidden weapon as hard as steel.

"Ruby…" Cinder snarled, "...You're responsible for my scars, for my shame. You took my night and turned it into Hell. For that, I will make you suffer."

She then pulls down her black lace panties, revealing 12 inches of flesh and tennis ball orbs filled with spunk, all cloaked in a dense forest of hair. She sways over to Ruby's face, opening her mouth and lines it up with her stiff meat stick.

As the shaft us halfway, Ruby started to gag, her breath already eluding her. Cinder pulled out quickly to avoid waking her up, knowing that she'll face the other denizens of this house otherwise. Then again, Cinder slides her cock down Ruby's tight throat, and started to thrust in and out of her target's tight lips. Ruby's gags fell on deaf ears, as Cinder kept pumping into Ruby's windpipe, her hairy balls softly slapping the corner of Ruby's mouth.

Cinder brought her fist to the edge of her teeth, sheer ecstasy taking over her pace. "Oh fuck, Ruby. Your throat, hmm, is so, mmf, damn tight!"

Before she could go all the way, Cinder caught herself and slid out, narrowly avoiding the young reaper's teeth. Ruby stirred for a bit after taking a deep breath, and then smiled a naive smile. "Oh, Yang. Be rough with me, please~."

Cinder was simply dumbstruck. Not only was Ruby still asleep through all of that abuse, but the little slut was asking for more. Cinder couldn't help but smile: her victim was asking for it. Cinder leaned into her ear to whisper, "Of course I will. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Cinder pulled back the covers to find no top on her victim, and her pants soaked with fluid. She then peeled off the last layer and found a tight, wet pussy soaking a bush that reached all the way to her ass. Cinder stripped down to her skin and bent down to the sopping snatch, licking her lips from the sight of the sticky nectar.

She started to lick the folds of her cunt, reveling in the taste, how her unshaven muff tickled her lips. She then proceeded to drag her tongue through the jungle all the way to the girl's puckered star, spreading her asscheeks wide as she reached the bottom. Ruby's moans were soft and plenty, as Cinder continued to drain the vast forest of all its moist splendor.

Finally, Cinder decided to move on to the main event. She climbed on top of Ruby and spread her legs, lining her dick with the fluffy snatch below. Propping the reaper's legs onto her shoulders, Cinder docked inside her pussy at full mast, triggering a soft gasp from Ruby's lips.

"Oh~, Yang. That's it, creampie your slutty sister. Do me-- ugh!" Ruby was cut off as her airway was constricted. As Cinder pounded away at the tight pussy below, she wrapped her hands around Ruby's throat and started to squeeze. Her balls sent ripples through Ruby's funbags and cheeks as it spanked the reaper's ass.

"This is the price you pay, Ruby." Cinder whispered during her assault. "This is the fate that awaits those who humiliate me like you did." Her only response was Ruby gargling for air she was denied. Despite the block in her air, her hands never left the sheets, gripping to them in both desperation and pleasure.

As Cinder was closing in on her climax, her grip around Ruby's throat only tightened, until she was close to crushing the young rose's neck. Ruby's body started to lessen in effort, as Ruby was trapped in her wet dream; her sister Yang was filling her with buckets of seed. Unbeknownst to the reaper, these would be her very last thoughts.

"Oh, Ruby! I think I--, hmm~, I'm gonna--" Cinder quietly screamed as she nutted inside of Ruby's tight orifice at full blast. Beyond the point of no return, Ruby twitched vigorously, causing every ounce of fat in her body to jiggle from the lack of oxygen. One rope of frustration and vengeance after another was shot into her victim's folds, death throes milking Cinder's nut for all its worth.

After a minute of rest, Cinder pulled up and looked down at her work. Ruby's mouth was laced with drool, a red, gruesome mark left on her once porcelain throat. Her eyes were clouded shells of what once held life, tears shed from her lungs burning what little oxygen remained.

Cinder then turned the young corpse over, putting her juicy ass on display. Thick, white baby batter had flooded her ravaged pussy, drops either staining the sheets below or caking the hair around it. At this sight, Cinder's cock stood at attention once more, ready to violate a new entrance. After taking a look at the tight orange slice pattern in a sea of fluff, Cinder found her new tunnel.

Now without the risk of her quarry waking up again, Cinder took her penis and violently plunged it into the tight hole, her balls beating the fluffy box like a drum and soaking some of Cinder's thick ball cream. "Oh, Brothers above," Cinder moaned, "I wish I could still hear your sweet voice in agony. It would've complimented how tight this fat, juicy ass is!" Cinder lifted Ruby's face to hers and gave the body a slobbering kiss. As Cinder soon stuffed the cadaver's fat ass with her thick seed, Cinder moaned inside Ruby's mouth before finally breaking away from Ruby's lips.

OoOoO

After Cinder recovered her dress, she turned Ruby onto her back, watching as the body's pussy and ass ran tiny rivers of nut butter; the forest that surrounded both soaking the cream. Cinder gave Ruby's lips and tits one last sloppy kiss, as she lifted her dress and plopped her ass into Ruby's mouth.

"At first, I didn't want to do this, since it's so disgusting. But for you, hnngh, I'll make an exception." Her ass was pulsating and pushing into Ruby's lifeless mouth, a brown solid just creeping halfway through. With a sigh, Cinder gave another push and expelled the turd from her ass, as it gave a wet plop landing in the back of the reaper's mouth. The shit hung at the corner of Ruby's mouth a little, as the pungent stench filled the rest of the space.

As she filled the reaper's throat with another nugget, Cinder busted one more nut all over the valley that looked up at her fat, furry nutsack, covering the nipples and crevice with cum. With that, the pyromancer's murderous lust was finally sated. She lifted her ass from Ruby's face, a piece falling onto the reaper's chin. Cinder glanced back at her work one last time, as she climbed out the window, never to be seen again. 

When her family found her the next morning, they see a cold husk of a girl who once dreamed of making her world a better place. A body that was once vibrant is now filled with viscous spunk and rancid shit. Ruby Rose is no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY; that is Roosterteeth's job.
> 
> Also, I apologize if anyone feels disgusted, but otherwise do expect more stories like this in the near future.


	2. Crushing on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet runs into Elm after being in separate units for five years. Now reunited, the two plan on making up for lost time. If only Harriet realizes when not to bite off more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY; Roosterteeth does. Expect me to say that before every piece.

Chapter 3: Crushing on You

"Let's see… we've got all day to ourselves. How about we hit the city? Just you, me, and all of the Big Apple!!"

Harriet was clearing her eardrum from the last piece Elm bellowed. Normally, Harriet spent her free time exercising, or going online to look at shitposts on the Internet. But this was the first time she and Elm shared a day off in months. The last time left two bars and a hotdog stand in Central Park devastated; it was a miracle that they weren't connected to any of it. However, it wasn't everyday that she got to spend some time with her crush.

"Sure, why not? So, where to first, Elmy?

"First, we're going to get some food; I'm starving. Second, call me Big Sis" Elm grabbed Harriet and squeezed her against one of the giant's famous (or infamous) E-cups. As Harriet was blushing from the unexpected contact, she was carried off to Elm's favorite neighborhood in Manhattan: Little Italy.

At a small restaurant called Giovanna's, the two shared a pepperoni pie and shared stories of their adventures since boot camp. Elm was a mechanic in an Abrams tank crew, serving at a camp near Kabul. And Harriet was a Lieutenant in a Ranger Team that just returned from a clean up in Aleppo, Syria. The two remained in contact despite the difficulty of cross communication between units, but seeing each other again was a reward in and of itself for their service.

"So," Elm said with her mouth full, "You actually took on Ranger training and earned your dagger? That's awesome, Bree!!"

"Well, I did have help, Elm. Not only do I have my squadmates to thank, thinking about you… is the real reason I managed to get where I am in the first place."

Upon hearing this, Elm spat out her Sprite, as it sprayed all over Harriet's face and T-shirt. Her face started to burn a vibrant crimson, her heart racing with each passing second. All Elm could do was stare wide eyed at Harriet's words.

"Hey, Elm, are you alright?! Did I say something--"

"Nononono, it's not that l, it's just… uh…"

Both of the girls just sat in their seats in awkward silence. The tension was so thick, one would be able to cut it with a knife.

"Harriet…" 

"Elm?"

"Is what you're saying…

Harriet slowly rose from her seat, and walked towards Elm before standing right to her side. Before Elm could say anything else, Harriet grabbed hold of the back of Elm's head, and crashed her lips into Elm's own. The two exchanged their breaths for a few seconds more before separating, their faces just inches away from each other.

"I… I always wanted to do this with you, Elm Ederne. Ever since Basic, you were my rock, my reason to keep moving. At first, I thought it was just because I really respect you, but after awhile, I… fell in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life you and--"

Before Harriet could say anymore, Elm reconnected the kiss, this time with more fire in the embrace. Her tongue explored the inside of Harriet's mouth, shifting constantly from one cheek to another. Soon after, Elm released Harriet from the embrace, both refilling their lungs with much needed air.

"How about…" Elm said, as she traced a finger across Harriet's lower jaw, "you show me more at my place?" Harriet nodded, her mind still blank from the kiss.

OoOoO

Elm carried Harriet into her Soho apartment, her hands all over the smaller woman's asscheeks. She dropped the runner onto the edge of the bed, kissing and biting all over Bree's neck. Their moans resonated with each other, their bodies intertwined as one.

Soon, Elm put her hand down on Harriet's crotch, feeling a stiff sensation underneath the denim. "Oh? What do we have here?" Elm slipped her hands towards the button and zipper and gently removed the denim prison. Free from its bondage was a dark, 10 inch beast with testicles the size of ripe oranges. A nice hemisphere of hair was based at the foot of her erect baton, and a small pool surrounded her asshole.

"So THIS is what you've been hiding from me? Hmph. How naughty!" Elm slid her tongue up and down the shaft, getting a taste of the meaty pole before her. She then moves down to lightly suckle on the Bree family jewels, sniffing the musky scent of her friend's scrotum as she then twists her tongue all over Harriet's log cutter.

"Oh~, fuck, Elm. At this rate, I'll--" But before Harriet could get off, Elm withdrew her face from the buffet below, and then slowly removed her sweater to reveal the bountiful girls hidden beneath. Her nipples were hard and firm, sweat dripping down to Earth. "I bet you'd be wanting to cream these, huh?" Elm asked, squeezing her bosom together against Bree's lady dick. Her massive breasts slid up and down the shaft while Elm's mouth serviced her lover's sensitive head, her tongue swirling around the tip. Harriet's breathing got heavier, more labored, as her hands gripped her love's mountains and squeezed them in sync with Elm.

"Gah! I'm cumming!" Harriet finally busted the dam and let the thick reservoir of white flow through, plastering the inside of Elm's mouth and all over her giant knockers. As Elm recovered from the recoil, she savored the salty sweet taste of the substance nestled in Harriet's swollen nuts. Swallowing the load, Elm rose and started pulling down her loose leggings, stepping out of the pool of fabric at her feet.

"Come here, Bree~. Show me how much you love me." Elm bent over, showing Harriet her fluffy pussy and butthole. All manner of skin between Elm's legs was coated in luscious black forest, an arousing stench wafted from the folds within. All self control was lost as Harriet buried her face in the biggest bush she had ever laid her eyes on, licking everything from Elm's cunt, to her ass, and all the furry flesh in between. She then grabbed her coco and thrusted it into her partner's gargantuan ass and started pounding the passageway. 

"Oh, Harriet!! My ass!! Yes, keep fucking my fat ass!!!" Harriet only obliged and put more effort into each thrust. Elm spread her cheeks wide, even slapping them on occasion, as Harriet buried her shaft into her lover's puckered star.

"OH, FUCK!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Elm screamed, as she threw Harriet out of her ass and against the wall above the pillows. Harriet watched as the giant rushed over to plant herself onto the hulking monster. "I CAN'T TAKE IT, BREE. I NEED YOU AND YOUR SEED DEEP INSIDE ME. BREED ME LIKE A BITCH IN FUCKING HEAT, HARRIET BREE!!" Harriet barely got a word in as Elm slammed down onto Harriet's massive joystick and buttons, bucking wildly with each bounce. As Elm slammed her ass onto Harriet's nutsack, she brought her girls to Harriet's face, completely squishing her face between two juicy pillows. Harriet, in her ecstasy, hardly realized her need for oxygen was being overpowered by insatiable desire. 

With Elm constantly ramming herself into the orbs below, she continued to crush Harriet's hopes for air, as the latter's nails dug right into the giant's back. The spunk on Elm's knockers was being rushed into Harriet's nose and mouth, flowing down her throat. The seed that was spread soon entered her lungs, filling the alveoli* with thick baby batter. 

Eventually, Elm's own mind gave way to the rush, as she geared her ass for one more slam. "HERE IT COMES, BREE!! HERE. I. CUM~!!!!" Elm smacked her ass downward as Harriet's load shot into the giant's cunt and cannon, fertilizing the egg that lay within. Harriet's death throes further pumped more semen inward, yet this remained unnoticed by the lovely colossus. Elm let out a huge sigh, as she slowly climbed off the now limp member. Her body trembled with each breath, the adrenaline finally subsiding in Ederne's veins.

"Oof, that was… amazing. We should… do that again sometime. Right Harriet? Uh… Harriet?" 

No answer. No witty response. Not even a sigh from the smaller woman. All there was of Harriet was a face full of her own cum, some mixing with the spittle running down her cheek. Her amethyst eyes now dull, her soul leaving her body just moments ago. And yet, a dopey smile remained on her lifeless face.

"Uh oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I decided to lighten the mood on this one. Everyone needs a laugh once in awhile, right?
> 
> *A little medical trivia for you: Alveoli are sacs within the lungs that squeeze oxygen into your blood, as well as take carbon dioxide out. 
> 
> One more thing. Like this latest piece, I am open to requests, as long as you refer to the characters I have listed. OC's are also accepted, just tell me the following:
> 
> Name  
> Race (Human/Faunus)  
> Gender (Female/Futa)  
> Height  
> Length+Girth (If Futa)  
> Breast Size  
> Ball Size (If Futa)
> 
> Don't bother saying that your OC is shaven, I'll always write my ladies with a big ass bush.


	3. Hell Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's search for her friends was being hindered by nature's call. Little did she know, this call might just be her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY; Roosterteeth does, and blah, blah, blah. I think we all get the rest.

Chapter 4: Hell Hole

Nora was skipping towards her dorm, searching for her partner, Ren. As she came in, she saw that her team was nowhere to be found. Looking around, she felt a pull down in her nether area, strained and ready to burst. She sped to the nearest bathroom, and as she reached an open stall, she quickly pulled down her pants. Unveiled was a pussy all covered in ginger red bush, her ass already flattened against the toilet seat.

"What the fuck?!" As Nora went about her call to nature, she spotted a strange phenomenon: a hole in the stall barrier. While she was amazed at the sight, someone else had entered the stall next to her. To the ginger's surprise, a dick sprang out at 11 inches, smacking her in the face.

"Ooh~, Renny. You naughty boy, you~." Nora brought her lips to the head, kissing the tip before taking the whole rod into her throat. She bobbed her head as she massaged this cock with her tongue and throat. Knocks were heard against the barrier, causing Nora to speed up. In a matter of moments, a huge load blasted her throat with thick cream, delivering a salty taste to the young bomber. 

As Nora pulled away from the still erect penis, some nut butter landed on her D-cup beauties, each drop staining her shirt. Shivering from the wetness, Nora rips her shirt apart, freeing her sweater puppies for the world to see. Her pussy was moist from her urine and arousal, as she heard footsteps toward her door. 

But when Nora opened the door, she was met with a blade through her chest. Blood seeped from the wound, as her expression meticulously changed from lust and desire, to sheer terror. Standing before her was actually a little girl with pink and brown hair, her eyes each holding either color. A sadistic smile was worn, as her member from before remained erect, throbbing at the sight of the naked Huntress.

"Y-you're not… Ren-- ughkk!" The little girl pushed the parasol blade further into Nora's chest, pushing her back onto the can. After pulling out the blade, she forced the ginger's legs open, revealing her soaked vagina. The little girl typed a message on her Scroll, and revealed what she wrote: 'Of course I'm not your little boy toy. My name's Neo, and for the last few minutes of your life, you're mine now.'

Nora's eyes widened as Neo propped the tip of her dick to the fluffy ginger box. Before Nora could protest, her walls were wedged open at full mast. As the multi-colored girl thrust her hips back and forth, she pulled the ginger's hands behind the pipe connecting the toilet and cuffed them together, revealing two abundant groves of pit hair. Each thrust left Nora choking on the blood pooling in her lungs and airway, gurgling from both pain and pleasure. 

While the little sadist marched on with her assault, a flatulence was heard within the bowl. The ginger's bowels were losing their grip as the seconds passed, releasing reels of crap held in since the beginning. Nora's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as her life was slowly being drained, her last bits of euphoria gifted from her rapist's big dick, and her anus being emptied at last.

Neo's furry nuts clenched as the climax was imminent, her face buried in one of Nora's sweaty pits as she nutted inside the ginger's dying pussy. Ropes of gum plastered the walls within and the red forest without as Neo pulled herself out, the other half of her huge load coating the ginger's bazookas. Nora, barely clinging to dear life, was choking weak sobs, knowing that her last moments were of her being violated by a complete stranger in a bathroom stall. Neo then walked up and kissed the dying Huntress, sucking in her last breath. This act squeezed another turd out of Nora's giant ass, as she let out a loud moan before slumping her head back, gone from the world.

Neo, now erect again, shoved her penis through her gaping lips, her hairy balls rubbing her chin as Neo gave them a firm squeeze. After forcing one more shot down Nora's dead throat, she propped the limp skull onto Nora's left shoulder. Neo then proceeded to lower her butthole into Nora's cleavage, before filling the valley with her own poop. As she did, she also pissed down the ginger's throat, filling her stomach with urine as she twerks her bubblebutt and scatters some of her poop all over the ginger's tits.

Neo climbed off of the ginger and gave her body one more sloppy kiss, savoring the mixed taste of cum and piss in the pink bomber's mouth. After that, Neo retrieved her clothes from the neighboring stall, and left a violated ginger corpse to permanently occupy the toilet inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you A for the request. Let me know who else you want to see here. Until next time.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali was enjoying a summer morning with her granddaughter, when her best friend Sienna Khan shows up out of the blue. But while the Belladonnas take her in, their guest brought terrible intentions with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not ask If I own RWBY. Because I don't.

Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise

It was a bright and early morning in Menagerie, the sun just kissing the windows and blinds. Kali was tending to her little granddaughter, Lilith, as she was feeding from her grandmother's E-cup udder. The little one was an adorable bundle of joy; possessing the Xiao Long eyes and the Belladonna black hair, all while growing the curves given by both. As the babe kept suckling on Kali's nipple, a knock on the door echoed throughout the mansion. Kali carefully removed Lilith from her breast and set her in her crib before covering up to check on the door.

To her own surprise, Kali's old friend Sienna Khan was behind the door, a gift basket in her hands. "Sienna! This is quite the surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hmph, a girl can't just catch up with a friend these days?" Sienna asked, feigning offense. "And here I was ready to meet the new Belladonna in the family. Speaking of which, where's your daughter?"

"She's out on a diplomatic mission with her wife, Yang. They won't be back for another few days."

"I see…" Without, Sienna displayed a semblance of disappointment. But within… there was nothing but pure joy; the chance to play with a few toys standing before her.

OoOoO

As Kali gave Sienna a tour around the small estate, the latter spotted the Belladonna child in her room, playing with a stuffed teddy bear. Sienna never felt more enraptured by such a cute little specimen. Especially one that was blessed with such luscious curves.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sienna, say hello to my granddaughter, Lilith. Lilith, say hi!"

"Mama!!"

Sienna's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her angelic voice. She could already feel it fluttering into heaven, while what's between her legs began to harden. She turned to the cougar, her smile as warm as the morning sun. 

"Say Kali, I've been meaning to try something out for a while…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Sienna pulled out a purple crystal and held it towards Kali's eyes. The cougar's mind became blank after staring into its faint gaze for a few minutes. Sienna's smile darkened at the sight of her new slave, ready to give Kali her first order.

"Strip, slave." As Kali undid her outfit, she unveiled her E-cup tits, even bending down to flash a fluffy jungle spanning from her clitoris to around her asshole. After throwing Kali's clothes to the side, Sienna leaned into her slave's ear, and whispers, "Now you are going to watch… as I do what I please with your slut of a granddaughter. And you shall enjoy yourself as I will."

"Mmm~, yes Mistress. Do what you will; ravage my granddaughter and her bitching holes." Sienna licked her lips and set her sights on the young child, watching as events unfolded before her. Sienna then undid her clothes, as she revealed a 13 inch rod connected to orange sized testicles. The whole package was covered in bush as well, hair even blanketing each nut. The musk reached Lilith's nose and wafted into her brain, causing the little one to moan in a pleasure foreign to most her age.

As Sienna assumed her position against Lilith's lips, the baby opened her mouth and started taking in her new master's cock. She soon bobbed her head at half mast, already choking and gagging from the abundant meat she was blowing. Sienna grabbed the baby's head and shoved it down to her hilt, triggering the baby to soak the front of her pants with arousal. With Sienna twerking her ass for good measure, Kali took a hand to her vagina and started rubbing at the sight of her beloved granddaughter being raped right in front of her. 

Sienna suddenly pulled out of the child's throat, a string of saliva still connecting the head to Lilith's lower lip. The tigress then set the little one on her back and peeled her onesie from her young body. Underneath lay the tits and ass of her mothers, as well as jungles growing under her arms and within her nethers. Sienna then slid the lubed penis into Lilith's lower lips and began to thrust gently; the baby moaning with each push inward.

Sienna lifted the babe by her ass and kept pumping, pussy juices running down Sienna's dick. "Come, Kali. Taste me and young Lilith. Feel our union~." Kali only nodded and kneeled before the two of them, bringing her mouth to Lilith's baby butthole. She lapped up the sweat from her hairs and brought her tongue to Lilith's tight pussy lips, where she savored Sienna's rod as well.

"Mama. Mama! MAMA!!"

"That's right, sweetie. MAMA'S CUMMING~"

"MAMA~!!!"

Sienna's nuts clenched as they were emptied deep inside the baby's womb, Any jizz that flooded out was lapped up by Kali's tongue, the salty taste her new delicacy. The tigress gently went down to her knees, the baby still hanging onto her cock. The flood of cum and lady juice dribbled all the way down to Khan's ballsack, the baby moaning with each passing second.

"Mama. Ah! Mama~!" Lilith's anus began to push out a brown mass, as it crept from inside her rectum. Seeing this, Sienna spread the baby's ass cheeks as she pooped, showing Kali as her granddaughter dropped one deuce after another onto the puddle of spunk below. Each nugget released made the young child cum again and again, until Sienna pulled the baby from her large member.

Sienna then set her sights on Kali, her pussy soaked with arousal from the rape she witnessed. She sauntered over to the panther, and upon closer look, her dick was revived, ready for another round. "Show me your ass, slave. Show me as you face your granddaughter."

"Yes~, Mistress." Kali turned to her little one, and lifted her ass towards her master, her anus soaked with the same arousal that Kali unleashed from her pussy. "Ooh~, it's winking at me~. How slutty!" Sienna rammed her cock into the tunnel before her, shoving the whole rod at full mast. As Kali moaned, however, a rope was pulled around her neck, cutting her off her means to breathe.

"Oh, Lilith~! Look at your whore of a grandmother," Sienna told the baby, "This is my gift to both of you! Watch as I squeeze the life out of her, as I stake my claim inside of her fat ass~!!" As Sienna continued to rail the woman's anus, Kali gurgled as she brought her hands to spread her own ass cheeks, occasionally losing her grip as time passed.

Bringing her knuckles to her teeth, Sienna braced herself for the inevitable climax, one that will spell doom for her slave. "OH BROTHERS ABOVE, KALI!! I'M GONNA-- I'M GONNA CUM~!!!" Never loosening her grip on the cord, she pumped ropes of jizz into the tight ass before her. Her arm jerked out of impulse, causing the cord to snap Kali's neck back almost instantaneously. Giving out one last breath, Kali slumped a little as her eyes began losing their light, the vice grip within her ass vanishing as Sienna pulled out her monstrous spunk gun.

With Kali gone, Sienna turned her gaze to young Lilith, who was once again cumming just from witnessing the depraved display. Sienna walked over and got Lilith onto her feet, Sienna's member already prodding her young ass. Sienna picked up one of the cum soaked turds from the floor and slowly lodged it into Lilith's windpipe, before sliding into her tight ass. Each thrust was met with Lilith choking on her own poop, but her hands remained behind her head, exposing the hairy pits underneath.

Sienna gave both forest a good sniff and sucked the sweat right from the fur. "OH, LILITH!! YOU'RE EVEN TIGHTER THAN YOUR GRANDMA!!" Sienna was already close to busting her third nut, as Lilith started to twitch and piss all over the floor. Sienna then let her third load loose into Lilith's anus, plastering the walls a thick, sticky white. Lilith's twitching became more violent as Death was slowly claiming her young soul. Sienna still kept the baby on her two feet, as the twitching made Lilith start to twerk, her baby D-cups jiggling from side to side. Lilith's choking got softer, as more poop was pushed out of her butthole, her bowels relaxing from he body shutting down. 

Sienna showed her own ass fluff to the baby, as she takes a look at the supple hole and hair before she died. Lilith gave one more wet with as her soul leaves the world, her eyes no longer holding any life. Sienna then brings the deceased child to her crib, where she is set down and given a tender kiss on the lips. As she was walking out, Sienna decided to swing by her old friend's corpse, lifting her head towards the tigress's lips. "Goodbye, Kali. You were my best friend out of anyone else. It's a shame I couldn't enjoy your company a little bit longer, though." She gave Kali a kiss, before dropping her head and walking out the front door, already hungry for a new victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first piece featuring a baby.
> 
> Let me know if you want more babies in this series. If not, I'll just stop writing them. Seriously, comment down below if you guys have any ideas or concerns.


	5. Prisoner of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald was a decorated soldier sent on a mission to draw first blood. Watch as her world turns upside down, as one little mistake shall cost her dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to remind anyone how I don't own RWBY, do I?

Chapter 6: Prisoner of War

Emerald Sustrai was a Corporal in the Grimean Imperial Army. She was a prodigal soldier, knew how to follow the right orders to the letter. She was blessed with top marks in school, superior training, as well as a nice ass and a pair of double D knockouts. She was the envy of her entire class and unit from Basic, in terms of beauty, service, and loyalty to her country. So when she was handpicked for a covert op by Empress Salem herself, she was more than jumping at the notion of a grand operation. She felt ready to serve her country, to the bitter end if need be.

Only, the operation was… anything but a resounding success. She and several other operatives were sent to Vale. Their mission was to infiltrate Beacon Academy and gain the trust of the student body. Meanwhile, they would plant a virus within the the network through Beacon’s Cross Continental Tower, giving them access to Vale's entire defense grid. But… one of these operatives got sloppy. He decided to drink a night away, while unwittingly exposing his entire team and their mission. What's worse, a certain blonde brawler overheard AND recorded the whole rant, delivering the message to her Headmaster, Ozpin. 

The drunk was swiftly detained, and interrogated for the identities of his comrades. As his team caught wind of his arrest, they scrambled to cut their losses and flee the country. Five managed to escape, but three remained to attempt to complete their mission and lay waste to Vale's defenses. They made their way to the Tower to plant the virus and shut down the grid. However, while they were inside, they were besieged by Valean troops that were expecting them. Although the Valean's 9th and 23rd Mechanized Infantry pounded the foot of the Tower with heavy fire, the three insurgents held out for almost six days. 

In the midst of the fighting, Mercury Black was the first to die, using his own body to smother an enemy grenade. Then Emerald's commanding officer and lover, Cinder Fall, was gunned down stemming the tide of enemy soldiers coming through the doors. By nightfall on day six, Emerald was all that remained of her unit. Valean troops and Beacon students eventually stormed the Tower, and captured the dark beauty, her hands cuffed and eyes covered as she was taken to God knows where.

OoOoO

"Ugh~. Wh-where am I?"

"You're in hell, Emerald. And we're the devil's who will pass judgement." Hearing those voices sunk her heart down to her core. The blindfold came off, revealing two girls in Valean military ABUs. One was short, black hair tipped in crimson, silver eyes bearing down on their captive. She had D-cups like her late sister, her fists shaking in suppressed rage. The other was slightly taller, a ginger with turquoise orbs that have a murderous glint in each of them. Both of them had a considerable bulge in between their legs, and a grudge against the woman sitting before them.

"Ruby? Nora?! Listen, I can explain--" A sudden punch snapped against her cheek, cutting her off and drawing blood from her lower jaw. "SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BITCH!! Do you have any idea what you took from us, from Vale, these past six days?! Because of you, my mother has no husband. And I lost my sister, Yang, as you drilled a bullet into her brain RIGHT BEFORE MY FUCKING EYES!!!"

"And I lost Ren, my rock and my best friend. Now I'll never have his pancakes, or his breath on my neck again. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" The two continued to beat Emerald out of hate, frustration, and grief. Both girls ran rivers of tears as they tore into Emerald, their knuckles and her cheeks turning raw from the abuse.

Out of nowhere, however, Ruby came up with an idea. An idea that would sate their rage and deal with their prisoner once and for all. She undid her pants and let loose all 10 inches of mini Ruby, with furry nuts the size of baseballs, all standing at attention. Nora saw this and did the same, revealing 13 inches of girlcock, and balls the size of oranges. Both dicks are hairy, erect, and attached to nuts swollen with cum.

Emerald blanched at the sight of the two behemoths, both already dripping with precum and hard as steel. Fear took hold of her heart, her mind racing from all the possibilities. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Emerald's voice quivered from fear and her injuries.

"What do you think, slut? We're going to give you what you deserve. And more." Both girls wore masks of malicious teeth, smiles snarling for blood. The two girls advanced towards the insurgent, their meat sticks lightly twitching in anticipation. "No, no please, NO--" Ruby was the first to shove her dick into Emerald's open lips, her rod blocking her trachea at full mast. Ruby bucked her hips back and forth as Emerald choked on all 10 inches. Meanwhile, Nora was pumping her own beast as she watched her comrade shove her meat into the tight orifice. 

"Oh, fuck!! HERE IT COMES, SLUT! TAKE. MY. VENGEANCE!!!" Ruby held down Emerald's face down at the hilt, as she shot a massive load down the mint woman's throat. Most of it went down her stomach, but some drops managed to find their way into the windpipe. Emerald started to gag and puke up some of the cum that was forced down.

"Ugh, what a wasteful whore. My turn!!" Now Nora clogged Emerald's airway with her bitchbreaker. Hairy balls slapped violently against Emerald's chin, almost knocking her lower jaw loose. "OH FUCK!! Ruby, that rat we caught was right: she IS tight!!"

'Rat?' Emerald looked back at what the ginger said, remembering how this happened in the first place. One of her own got drunk and blabbed the entire mission to basically the whole Kingdom. Mentally, she shuddered at whatever fate he suffered at Vale's hands shortly after. However, these thoughts were cut off by a sudden hot rush down her throat, as the ginger creampied down her neck. 

Unfortunately, Emerald wasn't as lucky as before, as almost every drop of ginger seed was pumped into her lungs, effectively starting to drown her. Seeing this, Ruby and Nora looked at each other, and then back to her, their members still rock hard. "I think we should hurry before she loosens up. Don't you think, Nora?"

"Great idea!! Get her pants; I'll get her shirt." The two soldiers ripped Emerald's clothes from her chocolate body, unveiling her double Ds, along with a lush, mint colored jungle between her legs. Her whole underside, despite her horror and tears, was sopping wet with arousal. Ruby and Nora tied her hands to her back and started penetrating her pussy and ass respectively. They alternated the depths of their reach, kissing each other as they violated her holes. Emerald's thoughts went out to her team, those who have made it out and on their way home. And then there were the friends she had lost, as well as a family she left behind; a family she would never see again. These thoughts pushed her past her breaking point, as she shed tears of grief and loss, as the jizz in her lungs prevented her from screaming out.

"Oh damn, Nora. I'm getting close!!"

"Me too. I… I… I THINK I'M GONNA--" Both futas launched a colossal nut into their respective channels, flooding them to the brim with their nut butter. After adding a few more thrusts for good measure, they pulled out their massive dongs and placed Emerald back onto her chair. Jizz pooled right under her, dripping from the seat down to the floor. Emerald was still clinging to life, barely even able to lift her head to look at her captors. The reaper then lifted her face by the chin, as she looked into Emerald's dimming crimson eyes, before putting her pistol to her forehead. Ruby pulled the trigger, blowing blood and brain all over the wall behind Emerald, ending her short military career in an instant. With the deed finally done, Ruby and Nora don their uniforms once more, took a picture of Emerald's tainted corpse, and exited the room now armed with a message. War will come between Vale and the Grimean Empire, and now the latter has a means to gain an edge in morale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, TheGeekDuo, I got your request done! Granted, I couldn't get a head bag involved, but it gave me the idea to incorporate a wartime setting, so kudos to you.
> 
> Also, anyone else with requests, let me hear them and I WILL get to you. Eventually. In the meantime, I gotta go juggle between this and college assignments. See ya.


	6. Midnight Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose is a hacker going through Scrolls she either found laying around or pinched from unsuspecting pockets. But when she discovers the secrets within a certain raven beauty's files, she decides to play the Hero. A perverted, strangle happy, Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask, and I won't say it again.
> 
> Eh, fuck it. RWBY ain't mine.

Chapter 7: Midnight Marauder

Ruby was a notorious hacker who once cracked Atlas security on a dare. She linked her program into a firewall, and where most programs would be terminated, hers used the firewall as a proxy into the system. She even uploaded a video about how she was in control of everything within Atlas networks for over an hour. But even to this day, no one ever figured out it was her. 

Which is how while fumbling with Cinder's Scroll, she found more than she bargained for. Within the device laid multiple contacts, most of which could be found throughout Vale's criminal underworld. Next came a step by step plan to use the Cross Continental Network during the Vytal Tournament to topple Beacon Academy, as well as Vale by extension. Finally, there was a monitor that tracked the virus already planted into the system, along with various files of Penny, the tournament roster, nude selfies… wait, what?

"Oh. My. God. They are bitching~." Ruby scrolled through each picture, taking the time to appreciate everything they have to offer. There was Emerald sporting double D funbags, squeezing them against a bottle of lotion. Then there's Neo, showing off some side boobs while flashing an armpit loaded with sweaty, multi-colored fur. But Cinder… she was the real prize winner in this photo shoot. She was bending down with no panties on, her head looking upside down through her legs. Her pussy and ass were all swallowed up in heavy pubes, as she was spreading herself open for a better view. Ruby was panting in pure bliss just feasting her eyes on this luscious treasure trove, her dick hardening within the fabric of her uniform. She knew she should have them. She MUST have them. But not before bringing their shapely asses to justice.

OoOoO

After convincing her team that she was doing something for class tonight, infiltrating Cinder's dorm room was child's play. All she had to do was find their window and sneak in through there. When she found it, she took off her shoes and climbed up, not risking her footsteps being heard. Climbing through, she quickly found a large Scroll right on Cinder's desk and accessed it. From there, she pinpointed the bug and picked up every proxy it established. One by one, she shut all of them down until the virus itself remained. Then as it was terminated, she set up her own personal touch to cyber security, as well as a back door in case anyone tried to fuck with the system again.

When she was done, she then beset her next objectives: ensuring neither of these women would remain a threat to her school and Kingdom. She had plenty of rope handy, but first she gently pulled on their clothes. She meticulously stripped each slumbering target down to their luscious skin, their curves free from their fabric chains. She turned them to face their asses out, as she tied each of them up by their hands. 

In position, Ruby began to lube their holes with her tongue, getting a variety of tastes from each vagina and butthole. Neo's was a combination of three classic ice cream flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry (her personal favorite). Next, Emerald's was a mix of chocolate as well as mint, reminding the reaper of when she ate York Peppermint Patties. But Cinder's pussy alone tasted warm, juicy, as if Ruby was face first into a medium cooked steak. Her ass was winking at the silver eyed warrior, begging for attention. All three women moaned in response to this mysterious wave of pleasure, their furry womanhoods soaking the hair surrounding the folds. 

'Oh, goddammit, I don't even know where to start. Wait, it says that Neo's mute, right?' Ruby fishes out her Scroll and refers to the data she siphoned from Cinder's. 'Mmhmm, she's a mute. Which means if either one of these bitches makes a noise, there's a chance that she might wake up and get the drop on me.'

With her mind set, Ruby removed her skirt and panties, as 12 inches of hairy bitchbreaker sprang forth. Her baseball sized nuts were all swollen with pent up frustration, ready to be emptied into some vulnerable holes. Ruby walked towards Neo, her dick already prodding the fluffy snatch and dipping into its juice. Ruby had one more piece of rope left over; one that had a handle on either end. 

She readied the garrote and shoved her dick inside, pulling the rope against the mute's windpipe. She leaned into Neo's ear as she was fucking her sleeping form, her breath already heavy from pleasure. "Sorry, *huff* Neo. But you, ooh~ won't be ruining this for me, ha~!" If Neo heard a single word the reaper said, she didn't show it. Neo's body was jerking as it was losing much needed oxygen and from being taken from behind. Her mouth pried open as her tongue lolled in a desperate attempt to breath. 

"Oh, oh, oh, OH, OH~!!" Trying not to wake the others, Ruby shot her seed into Neo's pussy, shoving the whole rod in as it flooded the hole. Ruby pulled out a dick that knew no rest, as she tightened her pull, squeezing out a little more life. Eventually, Neo gave in to the sweet surrender of Death, her pussy showering Ruby's penis in cum and piss. 

Leaving Neo's body face down into the bed, Ruby set her sights a step up the food chain. Ever since she ran into Emerald the month before, she wanted to get a better look at her huge mammaries. She turned Emerald on her back, staring down at the mounds fitted with dark chocolate nipples. Ruby slid her dick inside, eliciting a gasp from the thief. As Ruby pumped in and out, Emerald started moaning, crying out, "Oh~, Cinder! Keep fucking me with that huge cock of yours! Violate my cunt with your big dick!!" Ruby only obliged, picking up the pace and strength of her thrusts while spanking her asshole with her furry nuts. But before that, she remembered to press her fourth rope down onto Emerald's throat, watching as she gasped for air and choked on it as she was being raped in her sleep. Ruby even took the time to worship Emerald's chocolate boobs, swirling her tongue around her nipples and silently motorboating them.

"Oh gosh… your tits are amazing! Ooh~!! Take my fat creamy load!" Ruby's big balls clench and release another batch of baby batter. As Emerald takes in the load, her eyes open up, only to reveal a clouded red within. Her body gave a few more shakes before going completely limp, her head turning to the side as foam dripped from her mouth. Ruby removed the cord from Emerald's neck, and pulled out of the thief's now overflowing snatch.

Finally, Ruby laid her eyes onto Cinder, her furry taco already soaking in arousal. Ruby decided to try something special: she positioned Cinder to be sitting on the bed with her legs spread apart. Ruby put her hands around Cinder's lower back and pushed in her bitchbreaker. Ruby had to tie her cord all the way around and squeeze with all her might in this position, as Cinder struggled to breath in her deep slumber. Ruby's tongue started to play with Cinder's E-cups and valley, even lightly gnawing the nipples with her teeth. "Cinder. We could've been good friends," Ruby said as she railed the pyro, "maybe even besties with benefits. But you just had to try and fuck with the wrong school. Now this tight pussy of yours, hnnf, is going to waste." Ruby's voice raised an octave on her last word, as she was soon approaching her climax. Meanwhile, Cinder's eyes opened toward the ceiling, her face turning red and then blue from being strangled by this little reaper.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! HERE I CUM~!!!!" Ruby let out her biggest load for the night into Cinder's womanly domain, her last wet sigh echoing throughout the room. Ruby removed the cord and gave her strangled target a kiss with her tongue, before letting the body fall on its back onto the bed. Eventually, Ruby pulled her meat stick out and watched the thick jizz flow free.

OoOoO

As Ruby redressed her lower body, she looked around the room and admired her handiwork. Three targets, three kills, all in good fun. That was, until she heard something behind her: "Uh~?"

She turned to see Mercury of all people standing in the doorway, his toothbrush stuck in his mouth in bewilderment. Ruby's mind quickly came up with an idea, one that would benefit both of them. "Hey, Mercury, do you like these girls?"

"What kind of question is that, Red?" 

Ruby jabbed her thumb at Cinder's body behind her. "Well, according to Cinder's Scroll, this guy 'Junior' just happens to collect these kinds of things; turns them into real dolls for a club he runs in downtown Vale. Help me sell these three bimbos, you get half of what we get for them."

"Grr…"

"I'll throw in the 5 billion Lien Cinder's stored in her account, too."

"Deal. Now help me carry them. Hurry!!" How Ruby knew about Junior's latest business venture, Mercury didn't ask. How And why Ruby managed to rape and off all three of his teammates in their sleep, Mercury thought it better never to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jimmy for the request; I certainly enjoyed writing Ruby without her usual innocence.
> 
> Now, for those of you who noticed Mercury's little cameo, let me explain:
> 
> If I write in male characters into these stories, it's either to simply have them in the background, as an off the books reference to the story at hand, or (in this case) as comic relief and to move the story along.
> 
> Otherwise, no snuffing male characters or their genderbent versions. It feels weird to me, even IF they're turned into women. Other than that, requests for the ladies listed above or original cast members are accepted.


	7. Turnabout is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from a meeting with the other tribes, Raven and Vernal come home to find themselves the last members of the Branwen Tribe. But when they looked deeper into their now ruined camp, Raven stumbles upon someone she least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will literally drop kick ANYONE who says I own RWBY. Cuz let's get real: I. DON'T.

Chapter 8: Turnabout is Fair Play

A small village was left in smoldering ruin, bodies of men, women, and children scattered throughout. Grimm had descended from the nearby mountains to pick the corpse clean of any flesh, gnawing even on fresh bones. Meanwhile, a warband of bandits was finishing their journey back to the safety of their camp, cheering and drinking as they divided the spoils. They were so consumed by their revelling, that they failed to notice an extra person walk through the gate.

"Haha! You should've seen their faces as I blew their parents' heads off! Oh man, those kids were blubbering so much, they almost killed me from laughing so damn hard!"

"I know; I slit their throats right after, so I basically saved your ass!"

"Yeah right! BWAHAHAHA~!!!"

Suddenly, a woman in her early thirties walked up towards the two guards. She wore red tips in her hair and a white cloak on her back, with a black dress underneath. Her smile was but a mask, as silver eyes hid disgust and pure malice. She opened her mouth, ready to get their attention, "How about when your leader gets tied up, disgraced in the worst way possible, and is slaughtered in the camp she calls home? Hmm?"

The two bandits turned to the newcomer, their faces full of confusion and irritation. "Huh?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Yeah, Raven ain't no pushover. In fact, if she were here and heard you say that, you'd be dead in minutes."

The cloaked woman raised an eyebrow, letting this new intel sink in. "So she's not here right now?"

The two bandits looked at each other again, more confusion sweeping their expressions. Then they turned back to the outsider. "No. She ain't. So it's your lucky night, tonight."

"Heh, yeah, how about you take off that dress; see what kind of woman you are--"

"Actually," the cloaked stranger spoke up, shoving a karambit into the first bandit's throat, "I'm planning a huge surprise for her. And I need to set it up. So, if you would," She twisted the blade and pulled it out, watching as blood ran down as the bandit slowly crumpled into the earth at his feet, "I'd appreciate your help."

"Y-YOU BITCH!!" The second raider screamed in both rage and fear, as he charged at the stranger with his axe raised high above his head. But in a flash, his hands were both severed, falling to the ground with his battle axe. His scream was little more than a brief yelp, as his head quickly came off next. With both gatekeepers dead, the cloaked assassin moved through the open entrance, a grim expression stuck to her face like a cold shroud. 'Raven Branwen, you and your tribe have gone too far today. Tonight is when I wreak vengeance for the people you slaughtered!'

OoOoO

Raven was tired out of her mind, trying to rally other bandit tribes under her banner. After a long, tedious gathering that accomplished little to nothing, she decided that they should reconvene at a later date. Her right hand, Vernal, was walking right beside her as she yawned into her hand. "Leader, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Vernal. I just need to get back to camp and sleep that meeting off."

"Well, I'm sure the boys will be glad that you're back. You have been gone all night."

"I guess so. Hopefully, they saved some food from the last… raid…" As the two came across the camp, they found the gate wide open, but no guards to welcome them. Instead, what they found was harrowing: their bodies strewn across the foot of the entrance, looks of terror and pain on their lifeless faces.

"Raven…"

"Search the camp, Vernal! There could be survivors…"

The two frantically ran through the camp, trying to find even a sliver of life left within these wooden walls. Every tent was turned over, no matter how torn or charred. Bodies were seen all around the camp, lacerations in random places in each individual corpse. Vernal threw up at the sight of those left without a head. Raven only shook her head in grief and rage, as she spotted some bodies arranged into a trail; a trail leading into her tent.

Raven's lips didn't part, but a primordial growl rose from within her throat. "Vernal, on me. I found a trail." Vernal turned to see the trail, following Raven into her tent. As they went deeper in, they found a woman in a white cloak, now tinged red from blood. She was pouring herself a cup of tea when the last of the Branwen tribe walked in, taking a sip while reading their expressions mixing shock, surprise, and hatred.

"Summer…"

"You know her?"

"She does. She and I were… classmates, at one point. Maybe friends. Before she abandoned us."

Raven snarled from her teeth at her old friend, seeing only red in front of her. Despite this, Raven knew rushing in would be fatal, so she stood her ground. "You knew why I left--"

"No! You left so you could help your tribe pillage and murder defenseless settlements. I tried my damndest to turn away, but you just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Raven widened her eyes, realizing that Summer was referring to the raid last night.

"Oh I know, Raven. I know that you sent a warband to an innocent village; they robbed and massacred all of them under YOUR orders. Even children were killed, Raven. CHILDREN!!!"

"The weak die, the strong survive. Those are the rules out here. You of all people should know that; you've lasted this long, y'know?"

Summer let out a dry chuckle, as she set down her tea and rose from her seat. "There's more to my strength than you think. My strength is born and used for the people your tribe slaughtered. And now," Summer rushed forth, her knives already at Raven's throat, "they will be used to avenge them all." Raven brought up her nodachi and barely blocked the strike, the force knocking her right out of the tent.

"RAVEN!!" 

Summer then turned to Vernal, her curved talons readied for retaliation. "So you're the girl Raven has by her side? It breaks my heart to see someone so young be so corrupted."

"Shut up!! Don't you dare judge me!" Vernal fired her weapons at the white clad angel, only for the latter to lean to the side and kick one of them out of her hand. Summer grabbed Vernal by her extended arm and wrapped her forearm around the bandit's throat. "Let's go outside; your leader and I need to chat."

Raven struggled to get up from the ground, using her blade to prop herself up. She saw Summer walk out of the tent… with Vernal held in her left arm.

"VERNAL!! Summer--"

"Oh, so NOW you cherish someone's life? When her life is hanging by a thread, that's when you act human?"

"Summer, please, have mercy!"

"Like you showed 'mercy' to countless people over the years? Hmm~, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that."

Raven was already in tears, seeing how Summer was standing triumphant with Vernal's life hanging in the balance. "PLEASE, SUMMER. I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK! JUST LET HER GO!!"

Summer had a sly smile on her face from those words. "Anything~?" Raven furiously nodded, her tears preventing her from forming any coherent words. "Alright then. Strip."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Lemme see what you've been hiding from me all these years." Summer pressed her karambit against Vernal's jugular as she pressed the ronin.

Raven put her hand to her clothes, but then Summer cut in before anything was discarded, "Upupupup. Strip, slowly~. I want to savor this."  
Raven slowed down as she slid out of her yukata and revealed huge F-cup knockers with big, hard nipples. Then as she reached her panties, Summer could already see a huge hive of pubes around her pussy and anus. 

Summer felt her beast tighten under her dress, already hotdogging Vernal's ass cheeks. "Wait, what the fu--" Summer chopped the back of Vernal's neck, knocking her unconscious as Raven continued to take off all her clothes. "Language, sweetie, language. Raven, leave the heels; I'm already liking what I'm seeing."

Raven wore a look of shame and spite, aimed towards the silver eyed assassin. Her entire body was exposed to the murderer of her entire tribe. Summer stepped forth, pulling her panties down. Straight from her skirt sprang a 14 inch demon with 3 inch girth and giant, orange sized balls swollen and full of spunk.

Raven yelped in horror as Summer forced her to suck every inch of meat, the hair from Summer's fluffy package brushing against Raven's face. Each thrust slammed Summer's hulking nuts into Raven's lower jaw, making the white succubus moan in ecstasy. "Oh, hohoho~! Raven, you sexy minx! You never told me you kept yourself so damn tight!!" Her voice strained as the climax drew near, spittle already coating the giant member. 

"OH FUCK!! RAVEN, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME BUST!! OH!!!!" Summer quickly reeled in her cock as its load gushed out of the head, nailing Raven in the face and jugs. Fresh cum dripped down to the ground, as Raven lapped up some of it on her lips. The taste was salty, sweet, and divine. Even so, Raven's mind would not yield to this. Her memories of her tribe's demise and Vernal's predicament were all too damning to forget.

Summer noticed that her former teammate's look didn't change, as she stroked her erect penis and played with her anal cavity. "Aw~ what's the matter? Didn't like that? Well don't worry," Summer pushed Raven down on her ass and placed her head onto Raven's muff, "I've got more where that came from."

Summer pulled out a red ribbon and tied it around Raven's throat, tightening as she pounded her raw, hairy pussy lips. The sounds of Summer's nuts spanking Raven's fluffy anus echoed throughout the barren camp, Raven's choking adding to the two woman cacophony.

Summer brought her lips close to Raven's ear, whispering to avoid shouting and accidentally waking Vernal by busting her leader's eardrum. "You know, you're, mm, the best fuck I've ever had. But I bet Vernal might top out soon." Hearing those words sent a new wave of terror across Raven's face, much to the delight of her assailant. "Oh yes~. I will take care of Vernal, even better than you did. I will raise her to be a responsible, respectable woman. One that will double as my cock slave whenever I'm around. I'll rail her tight pussy," Raven's body began to shake violently, "her slender throat," The ronin's eyes widen with fear and panic, "and her fat, juicy, butthole." Raven's mouth foamed from the garrote literally squeezing the life out of her.

"Ah~, just thinking of all the ways I could violate her… OH, BABY! OH, BABY!! OH, BABY!!!" Summer sent a thick shot of her baby batter into Raven's womb, flooding her ovaries as Raven's belly stretched to show a bulge filled with seed. The last thing Raven saw was Summer's anus winking at her while the white reaper jiggled her nutsack at her dying friend. "Ooh~, get a good look at my fat, fluffy ass, Rae. Might as well give you one last taste of my dick, too." Summer then shoved her meat down Raven's throat again, pumping more seed into her lungs as she pounded her throat and smacked Raven's forehead and glazed eyes with her jewels. A minute later, Raven Branwen was no more than another corpse added to the pile.

Summer stuffed her panties into her cleavage as she made her way back to Vernal, who was just starting to wake up. As her eyes opened, she saw Summer's face in hers, smiling down at what Vernal thought as her next victim. The lieutenant turned her head to find her worst nightmare: Raven Branwen, a woman she came to respect and cherish, was laying dead before her. Her crimson eyes filled with Death's embrace, her whole body covered and filled to the brim in nut butter. In a futile attempt to scream, Vernal's mouth was swiftly covered by a soaked rag, drenched in a liquid that drained Vernal's consciousness. She could barely make out the words that were coming out of Summer's mouth as she fell into darkness, "Shh, shh. Rest easy, Vernal. You won't suffer from Raven's influence anymore. I'll see to it that you grow up a lady with moral standing, my Fuchsia Rose."

OoOoO

(One year later…)

"Ok, Ruby, Yang! You do well at Beacon, okay?!"

"Will do, Mom!"

"Yeah!

"And keep in touch; your father hates having to drag himself over there just for a visit."

Summer Rose led a peaceful life with her family. Ruby and Yang were on their way to Beacon, Taiyang's still teaching Combat classes at Signal, and Qrow… is still celebrating from seeing his sister in the ground first. Meanwhile, a girl with short, brown hair in a purple nightgown came downstairs to see the two girls leave with their father, as Summer turned to see her latest addition to the family. 

"Ah~, Fuchsia, impeccable timing as always. I assume you wanted to see your sisters off, too?"

"Yes, Mistress, I--"

Fuchsia~. What did I tell you to call me?"

"S-sorry, Mom. I'm just excited."

"It's okay, I understand. I mean, we ARE doing it in your favorite place today." 

Vernal, or rather Fuchsia, smiled and showed her considerable ass cheeks to Summer, as the latter spread them to reveal a butthole glistening in sweat and arousal, brown hair rimming the puckered island. As Summer presented her shaft, Fuchsia backed her ass into it, feeling her walls clamp down on the savory white sausage. Fuchsia rubbed her clit and squirted all over the floor as Summer filled her butt with ropes of cum. Getting hard again almost instantly, Summer came up in front of Fuchsia and rammed her rod into Fuchsia's furry folds, fluids flooding out as her cervix was being dicked into submission. "Oh, Mommy! I bet you want to taste a little bit more of me! Take me!!" Fuchsia flashed her hairy armpits, as Summer rubbed her face in their sweat and fur as she wiggled her middle fingers all around inside Fuchsia's cum filled butthole.

"Oh, Fuchsia, baby~. I'm so close…"

"Me too, Mommy. Cum inside me; knock me up like the slutty daughter I am!!" Summer only obliged as her spunk tore into Fuchsia's womb and reached her egg. Fuchsia moaned in tandem with Summer as they came as one, seed seeping out of the clogged, pink pipeline. As Summer pulled out her schlong, Fuchsia pulled her into a long sloppy kiss, with Summer's hands remaining on Fuchsia's supple ass meat. Fuchsia's hands found themselves playing with Summer's balls, softly groping the hairy nutsack that blessed her with a child and giving them a tender squeeze. Summer moaned in her kiss and pissed thick seed in response. Fuchsia sighed in total bliss, ecstatic about sharing her firstborn with her new mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, originally, I would've had Summer kill Raven AND Vernal. But since today's Valentines Day, I thought I'd give this piece a rare phenomenon amongst snuff pieces in general, called "Happily Ever After". On an unrelated note, this might be one the longest pieces I've ever written in... *counting fingers* ever.
> 
> Besides, I wanted to do Summer and Raven for awhile, and Vernal was just one of the women who were feeling left out. Nevertheless, I am still able to perform feats of lethal girl on girl erotica at your request. I'm always ready for another round, ;).
> 
> Dirty jokes aside, I wish Summer and her new daughter (as well as all of my fans out there) a Happy Valentine's Day.


	8. The Fall of a Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha Nikos was the Queen of her nation and the doting mother of three heiresses to her throne. However, this kind of power attracts all sorts of dangers; an assassin sent to wipe out the royal line being no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that I don't own RWBY and carry on with the story? Please?? I know some of you still think I do, I'm not even paranoid about it.
> 
> (I am a little paranoid, but this is all in good fun)

Chapter 9: The Fall of a Lineage

Pyhrra Nikos, Queen of Spartica, was walking towards the bath chambers with her daughter, Prima, walking alongside her. Their footsteps were softer than silk upon the marble floor, innocent smiles plastered on their faces. Pyrrha enjoyed spending quality time with her daughters. Artemisia and Ophelia, ages 6 and 7, were joys in their own right. But it was Prima, the youngest at 4, that Pyrrha enjoyed more than any of them. She had her mother's bright smile and emerald eyes, as well as her hair in all the right places.

As they reached the chamber, mother and daughter both stripped and revealed nice, tender E-cups and a firm, scrumptious ass. Prima was blessed (or simply just born with in the eyes of those other than her mother) an 8 inch cock and tennis ball sized balls, all nicely adorned in scarlet curls. The water felt warm and welcoming on their fair, flushed skin, as their breasts were just half submerged into the bath. Prima paddled over to her mother, her mini Prima poking at the tunnel before it. "Ooh~, you must be eager tonight, huh, Prima? But, how about we enjoy ourselves first?"

"Yes, mommy." Pyrrha slowly leaned in and kissed her daughter, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. The mother caressed her daughter's buttons, gently squishing them in the palm of her hand. Prima moaned into the continuous kiss and gently rubbed her hardened nipples. As they released each other's lips, Pyrrha pulled her daughter towards her, inserting her illustrious shaft into her mother's dripping pussy.

The bliss between the two was nothing short of magical. Their hips grinded against each other, Prima's balls drifting towards her mother's asshole as she pounded the womb that carried her. "Oh, Mommy, I feel-, I--"

"That's right, Prima. Let it all out! Do it inside me!!" Prima's climax blasted her mother's walls with creamy white, both moaning from the warm sensation between their legs. But as the Spartan woman laid back, an arrow emerged from the shadows and pierced her heart. Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise and searing pain as she stared down at the wound.

"Mommy? What's wrong, mommy?" Prima placed her hands on her mother's stomach, trying to see her mother's face as it contorts in fear for her daughter's life as well as her own.

"I'm afraid she's having a hard time breathing. If the arrow isn't a dead giveaway, well…" A woman in a black cloak stepped forward, her eyes a blazing amber. Her hair is a sleek, black mop covering her left eye, as it trails down to her back. But her most daunting feature is her 11 inch warhammer, pubic hair burying the fifth limb and the baseball sized nuts attached to it.

"Urkk… Prima… run."

Cinder disposed of the cloak hiding her own E-cups and juicy cheeks. She then wrapped her arm around Prima's shoulder, kissing her with predatory lust while groping her right breast. Her moans were plucked from her chords and diaphragm* as the kiss went deeper, even going so far as to make her erect again.

"Now… Prima, is it?" The little girl nodded as Cinder moved her hand to massage her supple ass. "I need you to sit and watch, okay? Spread your legs and bear witness as I rape your mother. Can you do that for me?" Cinder traced her finger across Prima's cheek as she nodded absentmindedly.

Cinder then turned towards Pyrhha and steadied her dick to the Spartan's mouth, still agape from her wound and struggling for air. With a sharp breath in, Cinder plunged her furry weapon down into the depths of Pyrrha's windpipe, pumping her meat in and out of her airway. Pyrrha's blood flooded her lungs as Cinder continued to thrust, her hands gripping and smacking her assailant's ass in a futile attempt for a gulp of sweet air.

Meanwhile, her daughter, Prima, sat obediently and watched the whole affair, her own penis twitching in anticipation and want. She saw as Cinder's balls tensed before seeing her mother's mouth and throat being filled with thick spunk. The white, salty cream flooded out of Pyrrha's lips and the corners of her mouth as Cinder spread her furry cheeks for Prima's pleasure.

Cinder pulled out of her first victim's mouth and turned her still erect don't towards Prima. The child was panting like she was thirsty, like it's been years since her last drink. "Oh, you poor thing. You sat and watched it all, and you didn't even release yourself. You must be suffering right now." Cinder cupped Prima's face, turning her face to see Pyrrha's face consumed with terror.

"Looks like I should help with this." Cinder put her lips to Prima's again for a brief moment. Then as she leaned her head back, she took Prima's dick and started to stroke it, her other hand fingering and fisting the young virgin butthole. The young lady's moans filled the entire chamber, bouncing from one wall to the next in a sea of bone chilling sound. Cinder's tempo steadily increased, as Prima's moans became more intense. Pyrrha only watched on as her precious daughter was being violated right in front of her, tears welling up in her fading eyes.

"Oh! Oh! Mm, Mommy…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I think I'm…"

"It's alright, Prima. Just let it out. Let your cream come out of that beautiful penis of yours~."

"Oh, yes!! I, I, I-- MOMMY, FUUAAH~!!!" Cinder kissed Prima's forehead as the little girl came all over Cinder's hand and leg. Her screams of pleasure intensified as she came even more from Cinder's fingers jammed into her tiny asshole. Pyrrha, on the other hand, began to shudder, her emerald eyes already dulling into nothingness. The last thing she ever saw was Prima calling Cinder "Mommy" as she stood on her toes, coating Cinder's crotch with seed, breaking her heart as she fell into inescapable darkness.

"Sweetie… did you just call me 'Mommy'?"

"I did… because you make me happy. You made me feel good, Mommy."

Cinder grinned at this, seeing how the little one was enjoying herself. "Tell me, sweetie. Are you the only child here?"

"Nope. There's Arty and Ophie."

"Who and what?"

"They are my big sisters. They're sleeping in the room down the hall."

Cinder's grin grew wider at the prospect of more playthings. She lifted Prima in a bridal fashion, stepping out of a tub filled occupied by Pyrrha's dead body. "Why don't we go have fun with them, sweetie?"

"Sure, ha, sounds fun~" Cinder turned her gaze on Pyrrha's deceased beauty one last time before carrying Prima off to see her sisters.

OoOoO

Cinder and Prima entered the bed chamber, sighting two girls laying next to each other in bed. Artemisia's hair was scarlet like her late mother's, but her tits and ass were more profound, as the bulges under the sheets are a definite testament. Ophelia, however, had a dirty blonde mop on her head, yet her curves are just as huge.

Cinder licked her lips reading her newfound prey. She set Prima down as the little girl cupped her own dick and balls, before Cinder stopped the little one before she did anything.

Cinder pulled back the covers to reveal her prizes: supple jugs and firm asses on both little ladies. Their pits and nethers are all strewn with hair, their sexes already sopping wet just from smelling Cinder's cum soaked testicles. "Hmm, already wet, eh? Might as well not waste any time, then."  
Cinder turned to Prima, her eyes begging for more pleasure from earlier. "Prima, dear, don't you worry. You will have your turn again. But I need to… introduce myself to your sisters. Is that okay?"

"It is, Mommy. Make them feel good, too."

"Thank you so much, sweetie." Cinder decided to start with Artemisia, already propping her up onto her schlong. Cinder pulled the middle child down onto her staff, a moan escaping from the child's lips. As Artemisia's box clenched against this mystery meat, Cinder wrapped her hands around, the little girl's throat, crushing her windpipe as the child bounced her fluffy lower body onto Cinder's. Her chokes and gasps for air were soft and subtle, her body shaking as it lost precious oxygen. Her anus widened and released copious amounts of poop, an entire reel landing just before Cinder's scrotum.

"Oh, Goddess above! I'm cumming! Prima, watch as I cum inside your sister, oh!!" Cinder threw her head back as she shot ropes of delicious sperm into Artemisia's cunt, as the girl's ass twerked all over Cinder's fat penis. Her bowels became loose, piling more shit onto her pillow as some warm brownies tipped over onto Cinder's nuts. Her cobalt eyes were clouded, a broken sigh passing through the dead girl's lips.

Cinder gently pulled Artemisia off of her member and had the corpse sit on its own crap, propped against the bed frame as drool escaped from the corner of her mouth. Cinder then heard a quiet whimper, as she turned to see Ophelia looking at her, the seven year old's hand inside her fluffy snatch. Cinder winked at the witness, causing the young girl to blush uncontrollably.

Cinder motioned Prima to sit in front of her sister, her dick twitching as it was presented a vast sea of blonde pubes drowning a pretty pink pussy. "Now, I'll be taking Ophie's mouth. What I want you to do," Cinder playfully poked Prima's cherry red nose, "is take care of her vagina. Sound good, girls?" The two nodded in silence as Cinder assumed her position, her cock laying flat against Ophelia's face.

Cinder then took hold of Ophelia's large, blonde afro and gripped it tight, before clogging her airway with all 11 inches of she-beast. Prima then took her 8 inches and fitted it into Ophelia's cooch, grinding her hips forward as their pubes collided with one another. Cinder thrusted her cock in and out, pulling out once or twice to let Ophelia take a breath. Meanwhile, Prima's butt jiggled as it pounded her sister's formerly virgin cunt, her balls already gearing up for another nut.

"Mommy~..."

"I know, sweetie. Mommy's close, too… OH~!!!" As if on cue, Cinder and Prima both came in their respective holes, pouring their jizz into Ophelia's throat and pussy alike. Cinder then decided to keep her penis holstered, opting instead to give her friend a good show.

"Oh, Prima~. Mommy wants to show you something." Prima looked up at Cinder; or rather, Cinder spreading her ass cheeks to reveal her tantalizing anus, all sweaty and full of black hair. Prima gulped and felt her dick harden as it winked at her, with Cinder playing with cheeks as they jiggled like jelly. Ophelia, on the other hand, was starting to gag on her visitor's sausage and drown in jizz. The blonde's hands reached up and fingered the raven beauty's butt, only for the latter to moan as she delivered more spunk.

Prima then tried to open up Ophelia's ass, but Cinder stopped her little friend's hands cold. "I don't think that's a good idea, Prima."

"Why?"

"Watch this…" Cinder took her dick out of Ophelia's mouth and stood her up. Cinder then turned young Ophelia around and bent her over, showing Prima her eldest sister's anus. As Ophelia continued to lose air, it went out broken through her ass, followed by brown fragments being pushed out onto the wet, sticky sheets. Cinder then turns Ophelia back around and lays her to rest, her eyes glazed towards the ceiling.

"Now then… I think it's time we had some fun for ourselves. Bend over for Mommy, Prima."

"Yes, Mommy." Prima turned around and kneeled face down, showing her furry ass and shaking it at Cinder. The raven beauty's cock twitched as she spread Prima's ass cheeks and prepared to take its virginity. As Cinder pushed in, a load, guttural moan came from both of them simultaneously. Cinder continued to bottom out Prima's rim as she took her meat stick and rubbed it as she was taken from behind.

"OH, GODDESS, PRIMA!! YOU'RE SO TIGHT IN THERE!!"

"MOMMY! MAKE ME HAPPY!! I WANT TO FEEL GOOD~!!!"

"ME TOO, SWEETIE. ME… TOO~!!!!"

Cinder's monster exploded within Prima's tight ass, painting her walls white with cum. As this happened, Prima climaxed all the same, her seed spread all across the floor. Both were left out of breath as Cinder pulled out and sat in the middle of the king sized bed, pulling Prima to her chest.

"Mm~, that was lovely, my dear. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, Mommy~. I liked it very much."

"I'm glad you did," Cinder put her lips to Prima's ears, "Because going to love this." Cinder lifted Prima's left leg and pressed a finger down on her lower back. Prima moaned as her anus bottomed out her poop and Cinder's cum, breathing heavily as she peed her seed onto Cinder's nuts again. Cinder sighed as she felt the warm cream all over her balls, wrestling Prima's tongue with her own.

A minute passed, and then Cinder pulled away, a string of saliva trailing from Prima's lower lip. "Get used to this, Prima. We're going to be doing this for a long, long time." Cinder continued to kiss Prima, their moans reaching through sealed lips, as she carried the little girl away with her.

With Pyrhha gone and two out of three of her children dead, the Kingdom of Spartica is now left with no heir to the throne. The country will descend into chaos, as a war of succession shall take its toll on the people. As for Cinder and Prima… well, they enjoyed each other's company. Every night, at every bleeding hour imaginable for as long as they lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know who exactly suggested Cinder shooting and raping Pyrhha, but here it is. 
> 
> *The diaphragm is that pad under your lungs that regulate air intake. If that falls short, well... they say some water or holding your breath for a minute should help.
> 
> To those who have waited, I apologize for the delay of my latest piece. I was preoccupied with work and school, as well as trying to come up with another chapter. This one, let me tell you, was a bitch to write. I originally wanted to kill all four, but I feel like that would waste Cinder's quality time with her new friend. 
> 
> Besides, I felt the need to show some restraint. I may be a necrophiliac, but I'm not an insatiable savage. I'd like to keep one or two alive as an accessory to the story. And I don't know if I'm only digging a deeper hole, or that I'm convincing anyone that I'm THAT depraved, so I'm just gonna stop here.
> 
> In the meantime, give me a shout out in the comments section; questions, concerns, requests. The silence in there is killing me. ME! Of all people.


	9. A Little Too Charitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss was going through the motions during the Vytal Festival when she comes across an old homeless woman. When she offers to help, however, she learns that some good deeds don't go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Hey, Code, what are you writing?
> 
> Me: Um... nothing?
> 
> Ruby: Hey, why is my name on here? And my team...
> 
> Me: GAH!!! *jumps out the window with the laptop*
> 
> I don't own RWBY guys.

Chapter 10: A Little Too Charitable

Weiss Schnee strolled through Vale, taking in the sights of the Kingdom during the Vytal Festival. She weaved through a mass of people as she wandered the city, seeking a shortcut to the boardwalk. Eventually, she reached an alleyway that cut through to the sea, its salty breeze mingling with the stench of trash and destitution.

'Ugh, this smells like Yang's ass after her usual regimen.' Not wanting to keep her stomach waiting for a meal, she started to traverse the alley, only to stumble upon a homeless woman. She had dirty ginger red hair with only a ragged brown blanket as her outfit. A scent radiated from this woman, one that was repulsive… yet alluring.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Can I help you with anything?" Weiss crouched down to meet the woman's clear eyes. This stranger was blind to the newcomer before her, only hearing a voice and feeling the energy within her.

"Actually, there IS something you can do for me…"

"What is it?" The woman let out a loud clap of broken thunder, her smell wafted into Weiss's nose as she stood at the woman's level. 'Did she… did she just fart?! What kind of lady does… that…' The heiress' mind went completely blank, as she felt her womanhood flare up and soak her panties. Weiss's panting filled the air as she put her hand to her chest, while the other undid the cloak around this stranger's body.

The mystery woman had E-cups with hardened nipples, as well as an 11 inch erection attached to Orange sized testicles. Her ginger red curls were worn all over her genitals and pits, filthy from a life in unfortunate isolation from society.

Weiss took the woman and dove into a deep kiss, her hands exploring the Irish stranger's curvaceous body. Meanwhile, the latter started stripping the heiress, starting with her drenched snow white panties. The shirt came off next, followed by the bra and combat skirt. Under all of it was a pair of double Ds and white silk surrounding her womanly features and underarms.

Breaking the kiss, the heiress wrapped her lips around the sweaty shaft and bobbed her head, blowing the stranger's considerable length with ease. The stranger moaned and gripped the fencer's head as she went deeper into her throat. "Oh, that's the ticket. Ah, ah, ah~" The squatter then shot a huge load into the young Huntress' throat, listening as she swallowed every drop of her cum.

Weiss then turned around and parked her ass onto the woman's face, while the latter began to lap up the arousal dripping from the porcelain snatch before her. "Oof, you enjoying yourself back there?"

"Mmhm." The woman slowly stood up as she led Weiss to the wall across from her, near a blue dumpster. Weiss pushed her back to the dumpster, a hollow echo resonating from the contact. She spread her lower lips as the stranger pressed her meat stick through the front door. As the lady pumped her dick, Weiss screamed bloody murder as her mind ascended further into the atmosphere. "OH GOD!! THAT'S IT, KEEP RAILING ME YOU DIRTY BITCH!!!"

The homeless woman gave no reply as she continued to oblige, plunging deeper and harder into Weiss's depths. She felt her balls tense as the climax drew near, using Weiss's ass as a tether. "OH GODS, GIRL, I'M CUMMING! TAKE MY FAT CREAMY SEED!!!" White plaster gushed from her penis as it flooded Weiss's womb and egg, impregnating the young heiress. The fencer's legs buckled under the weight of both of them, as she dropped to her knees as the woman pulled out. 

The stranger bent over and farted again, with Weiss getting a face full of the rancid air. Her womanhood gushed like a hydrant as the stench kept coming, all the while Weiss was staring into the winking butthole that was encircled by dirty red hair. Weiss then turned her body and leaned over to show her own anus, wet with lady cum and flooded with white fluff.

As the lady lightly pushed herself into the puckered star, her hands found themselves turning Weiss's head to face her. As the stranger finally reached full mast, some light cracking was heard from Weiss's neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from the heiress.

"Hrrk, guh, ha, aha, ah…" Weiss's brain was in shambles from pleasure and shock, as her spine was damaged by her homeless lover. The latter continued to fuck Weiss's ass with renewed vigor, as she held her head by her chin. A mirror laid in front of the two, displaying a face of mind dulling pleasure as Weiss's eyes began to fade. Moments later, Weiss's ass was filled to the brim with the redhead's nut butter, the woman lightly smacking the heiress' cheek to see the ripples formed in the flesh.

The stranger picked up the heiress and invaded her mouth with her tongue, swirling to get the taste within again. She then filled Weiss's mouth with her anus, as more broken wind went down her airway. A turd as large as her penis followed, lodging itself into the heiress' throat and choking her further. As the redhead lifted her poop caked butthole, Weiss's mouth was covered in crap and pubes from the stranger's ass.

"I don't know who you are, child, but I want to thank you for tending to this old woman's needs. You really are too generous for your own good. In fact," She pushed another turd into her hand and brought it to her lips, "I think I want to join you." She pressed the poop down her throat, as the redhead gagged while twerking her dick and balls. The redhead fell onto the dying heiress, her limp penis on top of Weiss's violated pussy.

Both women were shuddering from the lack of oxygen, with the stranger grinding her crotch against Weiss. The flaccid member slid into the girl's slit and pumped more seed into the filled hole, creating a white puddle below. The stranger's anus began to pile poop as she died, her body jiggling as it shook in tandem with Weiss. As both souls left their bodies, they exhaled one last time before going slack against the wall behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another request from A done (more or less). And I hope you enjoyed the little short before the story; I wanted to have some fun.
> 
> As usual, leave a request, question, or concern down in the comments box below. As they say in Canada, "Peace Oot".


	10. Slip of Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald was about to take a young fashionista out to lunch one day. If only said fashionista kicked her habit of leaving a mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby: Hey, Code--
> 
> Me: *rushes in front of the laptop* Yeah?
> 
> Ruby: Okay, what's on the laptop? It's making you act weird.
> 
> Me: Nonono, WAIT!!!
> 
> Ruby: *reads the latest chapter*
> 
> Me: Uh... Ruby?
> 
> Ruby: *looks at Codeblade* I don't know what's wrong with you, exactly, but you need help.
> 
> Me: I do, I know.
> 
> Ruby: Good. Knowing you have a problem is the first step in fixing it. In the meantime, *takes a bottle of bleach* I gotta clean my eyes. And brain.
> 
> I can't get enough of these shorts.

Chapter 11: Slip of Glamour

Emerald was headed up to meet with a friend for lunch, stopping at Team CFVY's dorm to see her. When she opened the door, however, the whole room was a mess. There were clothes littering every bed, spools strewn across the floor, and a naked fashionista sewing together a new outfit.

"Hey, Coco," Emerald lightly rapped on the door, causing Coco to jump up in surprise, needles and fabric sent flying in all directions. She quickly turned to Emerald, revealing 7 inches of limp sausage with tennis ball sized testicles all adorned with milk chocolate hair all over. The thief immediately blushed seeing her date's naked form, all laid bare for the world to see. "Um… are you ready? I mean, I wouldn't mind waiting, I just…"

"Oh, sorry, Em. I was just putting the finishing touches on your outfit for today."

"Outfit?"

"Um, yes. What, you think we're hitting the town in our usual rags? Nuh uh; if we're gonna eat like queens, then we gotta dress like queens."

Coco carefully peeled the dress from the mannequin, revealing a shiny jade topped with a small feathered fan on the one shoulder strap. "Care to try it on?"

OoOoO 

Emerald looked in the mirror after donning Coco's latest masterpiece. Her eyes went wide, as she faced someone completely different. Gone was the little petty thief scrounging for scraps. From the ashes… came Emerald Sustrai, a verdant phoenix reborn. "Coco… this is… beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say a word…" Coco wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck and dove into a deep kiss. But as Emerald steeped back to pull Adel in, her foot found a stray spool as it caught on her heel. Emerald fell backwards and her neck met the corner of Coco's dresser, cracking her spine like an egg. She then fell onto her side as her head went limp onto her shoulder, her stunned expression stuck to her face like a shroud.

Coco brought her hands to her mouth, horrified by the blunder that transpired before her. Her breath briefly halted as she knelt closer to Emerald, her hands feeling her lover's body, knowing any warmth she felt would not last. "Dear God. What… have I done?" 

But as Coco looked closer, she saw the dress slightly squeeze Emerald's D-cup tits and firm, fat ass. The designer could feel her hook harden, its length reaching 8 inches. Then 9. Then finally its cap at 10 inches, the blood stacking the meat and turning it into a steel beam.

"Well, I guess if today's your last day, then I suppose," Coco held her dick to Emerald's mouth, prying the lips apart with the head, "you should indulge yourself." Coco plunged herself into Emerald's throat, feeling her tongue rub against the shaft.

"Ooh~, that is so tight. Emerald, you dirty fox, you've been holding out on me." Coco swung in and out of Emerald's mouth, smacking the thief's chin with a pair of hairy balls. Coco then took her finger and started to pump it into her anus, moaning as she pounded away at Emerald's lips. 

"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum. Mama's gonna make it rain in there~!!" Coco then shot a whole nut full of butter into Emerald's stomach, painting her esophagus and the door to her windpipe white with spunk. She pulled out and wanted a few more spurts onto Emerald's considerable jugs.

"Hoo, baby, you are one hell of a woman."

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" Coco whipped her head around to find Velvet standing at the door, stroking her own 10 inches of pure titanic flesh. Her fluffy oranges hung down to the top of her thighs, her other hand cupping them, squeezing them between her fingers.

"Vel, I uh, I can explain--" Velvet held her hand up, motioning Coco to stop. She sauntered over to her leader and put her thumb to Coco's chin. "Tell me what happened… while we do her."

Coco then lifted the hem of Sustrai's dress, showing off an ass and pussy all covered in a blanket of mint muff. As they lifted Emerald by her ass, Coco took to her pussy, and Velvet took the back entrance. "After you, love."

"You're too kind, Vel." They both penetrate the dead thief all at once, tight flesh wrapped around their members. They began to thrust into their slices of Heaven, their balls rubbing against each other. "So, what happened to getting lunch together? Made her a new dress; decided to skip the appetizers?"

"Yeah. We were going to fuck, until Em tripped up on one of the spools on the floor. Ended up busting her neck on the dresser."

"Shameful, that. If anything, you should've cleaned this room to begin with; it's a pigsty. Other than that, my sympathies, love."

"Yeah, I should have; I still could. But first, I'mma busting a nut in this bitch."

"Mm~, me too. Wanna make out as we-- mmf!" Coco crashed her lips into Velvet's, as they let loose the bowels of their balls into their holes. Moans escaped from their lungs as they parted, their dongs growing soft from the release. As Emerald's body was set onto the bed, the two looked at each other, out of breath, yet growing hungrier the more they stare at Emerald's ravaged body.

"As much as I'd be panicking about this, I gotta say that I don't want to give this up."

"I agree, love; your friend is so tight. What do you say we put her on ice until we need her, or each other, again?"

"Let's do it!" Coco and Velvet lifted the body back up and carried her to the closet, where she was set down against the wall inside. "I'm so sorry about all this, but for what it's worth," Coco placed a quick peck onto Emerald's forehead, "I really enjoyed myself today. And so did Velvet."

"Cheers, love." Velvet and Coco walked side by side to their shower, their phalluses once again hard enough to cut diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Tweedlefuckface for the request. It's not everyday you get to work with someone new. I hope you don't mind Velvet; any piece involving Coco doesn't feel complete without her. 
> 
> In the meantime, from 10 to whenever during the week, I'll always be available to take more requests. Until then, I'm off. Ruby just told Yang the reason behind the bleach, and now I'm being hunted down like a wild animal (No offense to any Faunus out there) *door breaks down* Uh oh.
> 
> Yang: CODEBLADE!!!
> 
> See you later. Hopefully.


	11. Glass of Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of torment and heart ache, Willow Schnee has finally cast her callous husband out of her family, life, and company. Now the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, she became a target for her husband's Downfall Protocol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss: What is this I hear about you writing stories about us?
> 
> Me: Ruby told you, too?
> 
> Weiss: After I found Yang trying to turn you into paste. So what is... *reads the latest chapter*
> 
> Me: Uh... what do you think?
> 
> Weiss: Honestly... You are the most disgusting and depraved pervert I have ever met.
> 
> Me: *nervously chuckled*
> 
> Weiss: But this... this isn't half bad. Keep it up. *closes the door*
> 
> Me: OH THANK GOD!!!
> 
> Close call, huh?

Chapter 12: A Glass of Venom

Willow Schnee was walking into the kitchen and saw a tray loaded with wine and glasses. As she went closer, a servant bumped into her, profusely lowering her head and apologizing before she left. Grinning at the new employee, Willow turned to see her favorite brand: A 1978 bottle of Valean Merlot, aged to perfection. She picked up the bottle and admired the dark crimson liquid, sloshing while trapped in its verdant prison. 'Well, with Jacques finally out of the picture, I may as well enjoy myself'.

OoOoO 

Willow walked into her bed chambers as she did away with her bathrobe. Her F-cup tits slightly sagged as they were released from the cotton, her ass swaying with each step she took. As she laid down, two servants followed her in, closing the door behind them. One was the servant from earlier, Malty, who was sporting dark red hair and E-cups. The other was Lady, a Dog Faunus with brown hair, E-cups, and a furry brown tail. They were beckoned to come forth, stripping to their skin as they closed in on the bed.

Willow poured some of the merlot she found into three glasses, each filled halfway to the edge. She gave them to the two servants and put on her best mask. "I want to make a toast… to a new life without Jacques Schnee. We were set free the day he died. But tonight, we will celebrate our freedom." The three brought their glasses to their lips, as the servants savored the age of their drink. Willow, however, did not let a single drop pass her lips; not that either of her servants noticed.

As the servants set their glasses down, they saw Willow spread her legs to reveal a monstrous 13 inch cock with giant grapefruit sized nuts fitted with heavy pubes. "And I'll celebrate by filling you two ladies up."

The two girls looked at each other in bewilderment, but then they lightly coughed. "Something wrong, ladies?" Willow grinned as their coughing turned into soft gags and strained moans. The two girls put their hands to their chests, feeling their hearts being squeezed by an unknown force. 

"Well, if you two won't come to me," Willow stood as she prodded the dog's lips with her penis, "I guess I'll just come to you." Willow shoved her dick down the Faunus' throat, pushing and pulling her hips as she massaged her phallus with the servant's windpipe. "Oh, Lady. You have always been the most eager slut in this house. And I took young Weiss's virginity when she was 15." Willow continued to smack Lady's chin with her furry balls, while Malty was watching the whole affair, slowly choking on the toxin they have set for Willow.

"Oh, Lady, I… I… I'M CUMMING!!!" Willow shot thick ropes of sperm into Lady's throat, filling her lungs with spunk. Lady's body shuddered as she dropped to the mattress, her cries for air answered by no one. Willow then turned towards Malty, who's eyes were already losing their light. Malty was pushed onto her back by her quarry, as the latter spread Malty's pussy lips, seeing the arousal the poison has incited. Willow rammed her cock in, feeling the walls within close all around it as Malty laid dying.

"Ah, Malty! You're so fucking tight!! I should've asked for your secret!" Willow plowed the maid into submission, the head even poking the depths of her womb. Willow's nuts eventually clenched and released their cargo, flooding the entire box with white, gooey jizz. Malty's eyes rolled into her skull as she felt the warm surge between her legs.

OoOoO 

Willow collected the two servants and rolled them over, pulling up their lower bodies as their juicy buns stuck out at the SDC's newest face. Willow stroked her erect pillar as she stared deeply at the jungles of fluff before her, all soaked in cum and sweat. Malty and Lady shuddered as the poison wreaked havoc on their hearts and lungs, turning the blood within into a dark crimson paste in their veins. "Oh, girls. You really didn't think I would just wolf down your little plot, did you? I read in the company files about this little ploy, how Jacques would see me and my daughters dead before either of us would seize power over the SDC. I even spotted the bottle of cyanide right next to the tray. And now look at you… pawns with such luscious bodies going to waste. AH~!!!" Willow busted a nut on each fat butt, coating their cheeks in her spunk. As the maids drew their last breaths, their bowels relaxed and released the shit that was held within. Each anus stretched open as they crapped all over Willow's sheets.

Willow pulled out her Scroll from her night stand and dialled a close friend of hers. The Scroll rang twice before someone on the other end picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah, Summer. Good to hear from you again. Listen, I hate to draw you from your hives, but I have a favor to ask you…"

"You need me to clean someone up?"

"Several people, actually. I already dealt with two of them; I have a list of those remaining in my office."

"Okay, I'll be right over. See you in a few~!"

Willow glanced at the dead maids one last time before recovering herself, tucking her now limp futahood into the fabric. She then exited the bedchamber and headed downstairs, craving some coffee after her latest conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!! Here is chapter numero 12. I apologize if this chapter's a little rushed; I'm not good at eyeballing the effects of poison. ButI gotta admit, I didn't think I get this much support. I appreciate it, folks; you guys are the reason I have the strength to keep writing, thank you. Leave a comment or request in the comments section, and I will see you lat--
> 
> *door breaks down*
> 
> Yang: I FOUND YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!!!
> 
> Me: Someone rez me!!


	12. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang Xiao Long wreaked havoc everywhere she went. But when faced with Elm Ederne, she'll be getting a run for her money...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang: You destroyed my sister's innocence, by writing the most fucked up shit about us girls. Any last words before I pound your ass into paste?!
> 
> Me: Yeah. I do. *whips out Death Cum Laude Ch.1* Read the holy scriptures!
> 
> Yang: What the fu-- *reads the chapters* No.
> 
> Me: *turns to chapter 8* Read!
> 
> Yang: NO!!
> 
> Me: *turns to the latest chapter* I SAY 'READ', HERETIC!!!
> 
> Yang: NOOOOOOO!!!! *jumps out the window*
> 
> Heh. Spaz.

Chapter 13: Crime and Punishment

Yang Xiao Long was never what you would call a "model citizen". She constantly caused trouble everywhere she went, from vandalism to property damage, even came close to getting convicted of aggravated assault. But now that she's in Atlas, she only got worse. That was, until a certain giant came across her picking fights with Atlas students.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Elm stumbled onto a blonde brawler holding two male students in headlocks. One had a bruise on his left eye, while the other's lip was busted and bleeding onto his uniform. "Yang. Xiao. Long."

The brawler only grinned at this newcomer, her eyes turning into their trademark crimson. "Ederne. How's it hanging, She Hulk?"

"I WAS having a good day, until I see you punching everything in sight!"

"In my defense, these fuckheads started it." She lifted the two boys higher, lifting them off the ground as their heads squeezed against the E-cups threatening to crush their skulls. "This is bullshit!! We weren't even talking about you!"

"OH, SO YOU WEREN'T CALLING MY HAIR A MESS OF EXTENSIONS?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!!" Yang dropped the blonde boy and reeled her fist back, only for Elm to strike the back of her head and knock her out. 

"Sakamoto, you and your friend report to the infirmary; get those injuries patched up."

"Yes, ma'am. But what about her?" Sakamoto pointed his thumb down at Yang, still unconscious from the blow.

"She's my problem, now."

OoOoO 

Yang woke up in a room with only a table and a dim lamp hanging above it. Her hands were tied around her back, as she was kneeling on the floor. Then, the door behind her opened, revealing Elm as she went over to inspect the offender. Yang struggled at the bolas, but to no avail. "What the hell?! What's going on here?!"

"Yang Xiao Long. 18 years old, hails from Patch, and a rap sheet as long as my fucking arm. You picked the wrong Academy to go fucking around at. And now… you need to be punished~."

"Ha!! And how are you gonna do that… bitch…?" Her words started to die in her throat, as she watched Elm slowly strip away all of her clothes. Her F-cups sprang out of her blazer, as she swayed them in Yang's face. But as she peeled her pants off of her legs, a 15 inch bitchbreaker and grapefruit sized testicles met the young dragon. A forest of black hair engulfed the entire package, soaked from the sweat of the veiny meat.

"This is how…" Elm ripped Yang's shirt and pants from her body, as Elm readied to barge in dry. Yang's fluffy lips felt the head creep through, as a scream left Yang's throat as Elm went in halfway. No lube. No warning. No mercy.

"OH, GOD!!! I, I, I FEEL IT BREAKING ME! IT HURTS~!!!!"

"Scream all you want, bitch! This room has been built to keep sound in. No one's gonna hear either of us!!" Elm pounded away at Yang's virgin pussy, the blood from her torn hymen trickling down Elm's colossal phallus. Oh, Christ. I knew you were difficult, but this… this tight pussy's amazing!!"

Yang's cries were falling on deaf ears, her eyes flooded with tears of pain and agony. "PLE- PLEASE!! STOP IT, PLEASE!! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL, JUST LET ME GO!!!"

"Too little, too late, Xiao Long. Especially with what's coming your way~!!" Elm felt her balls clench as her dick erupted white lava, pelting Yang's womb with globs of spunk. Yang let out a silent scream as she felt the pulsating cannon inside her essence. As Elm pulled herself out, she saw her seed spill from the violated cunt, a wash of white running over from Yang's cervix.

Elm turned Yang over onto her face, lifting her ass towards the ceiling. Elm pressed the head against the brawler's anus, feeling her puckered star twitching from the sensation. Yang's eyes went wide as Elm teased her virgin ass with the demon between her legs.

"Oh, God. Please… don't do it there. I don't… I don't think I- AAAAAAAIIIIEEE!!!" Elm shoved her whole penis into the tunnel, the flesh around the package making contact with Yang's ass cheeks. Elm went to town as she pumped in and out of the dragon's juicy ass, spanking the brawler as she pleased.

As Elm went on, however, she heard whispering from the troublemaker, leaning in to hear. "...more...please…"

"What did you just say?"

"I want… more…" Yang's voice picked up a little, while Elm wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and hefted her body up.

"I can't hear you, little girl. Why don't you try speaking up?!"

Finally, Yang snapped, her mind erased amidst a haze, only thinking about the dick in her ass. "FUCK ME MORE, BABY! I WANT YOUR CUM IN EVERY HOLE IN MY BODY!! RAIL ME LIKE THE NAUGHTY BITCH THAT I AM!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"Hmph, if you say so, slut." Happy to oblige, Elm picked up the pace, her penis slamming into the depths of Yang's intestine. Elm felt the pressure build up in her baton, just ready to burst. "OH, SHIT!! MAMA'S ABOUT TO BUST. YOU READY FOR MY SPUNK, SLUT?!"

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME!! RAPE ME! I'M A DIRTY FUCKING WHORE WHO CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR CUM!!!" Elm's release overwhelmed the tunnel with searing sperm, the load quickly leaking out through the tight edges of Yang's anus as it smeared all over Elm's bush and balls.

Elm raised Yang's head as she saw a mindless grin plastered on her face, her tongue hanging out as she felt the pearly white ooze seep out of her ass. Elm pressed Yang's face up against her anus and started to push, the brawler's lips all over the rim.

"Alright, now whatever comes out, don't chew. Just gulp it down, okay, Slut?" Yang obediently moaned as she felt warm, brown sausages pour down her mouth. She swallowed one turd after another as Elm pressed her ass further into Yang's face, until she heard a sharp gag coming from her new toy. The back of Yang's mouth was backed up with shit, as some small pieces found their way into her windpipe.

"Oh, no. It looks like you need something to wash all of that down. Luckily, I've got you." Elm lifted Yang up and set her onto the table, her face upside down. Elm passed her limp 7.5 inches through Yang's lips, thrusting her hips as her nuts slapped Yang's face. Yang felt the poop being pushed deeper into her throat, as her lungs were now blocked with brown mass. 

"Goddamn. Here it comes, Slut. Take my seed and wash your meal down!" Her limp member plastered her walls with white, as the spunk coated the poop trapped inside Yang's lungs. As she pulled out, Yang slowly became limp, even as she was pulled down to sit below the tabletop. Elm grabbed Yang's clothes and pooled them in front of her, before turning her ass towards the blonde whore and squatted. Elm held Yang's clothes to her anus as her poop rubbed against the fabric, painting the outfit a dark brown. As Yang saw her clothes being ruined, the light slowly faded from her eyes, as her body shook from the loss of oxygen.

When Elm finished, she saw Yang slowly dying, her choking softened into a whisper. Elm pressed her poop caked butthole against Yang's mouth one last time, jiggling her dick and balls as she filled it with one more turd. Yang silently passed away, her last sensation being the taste of Elm's cum and crap on her tongue as she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, ACoolboy8 for this lovely request. I do hope you enjoy it as I have. In the meantime, I have another request to get to, so feel free, everyone, to leave a request or question in the comments section. Peace.


	13. Beat That Pussy Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake was exploring Menagerie after reuniting with her family after so long. But it's only a matter of time before she faces her demons once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake: Does anyone have any idea why Yang jumped out the window? She's been raving about something that she... *Looks at the latest chapter* ...read?
> 
> (Later...)
> 
> Me: Hey, Blake. Whatcha doin? *Looks at the open laptop* GAH! BLAKE, DON'T READ THAT!!
> 
> Blake: Did you... write this?
> 
> Me: Well, you see, I...
> 
> Blake: *jumps onto Codeblade and rips off her shirt* Keep writing, and all of this is yours.
> 
> I will, Blake. I will.

Chapter 14: Beat That Pussy Up

Blake was walking through Kuo Kuana's streets, shopping for tonight's dinner. She walked up to a vendor selling quality fish, ranging from trout, sea bass, salmon, and tuna. As she was paying, however, she saw a glint come out from the corner of her eye. A knife flashed as it was carried into a nearby alley, the refined obsidian blade fading into the darkness.

Her expression took a dark turn, as she set the fish down onto the counter. The owner turned to hand Blake the receipt when she saw her turn. "Miss, do you want the receipt? Or the fish?"

Blake turned her head to the vendor and gave an apologetic look. "Sorry. Just watch them for me. There's something I have to take care of."

OoOoO 

Blake stepped into the alley, scanning the corridor for any threats. Suddenly, the knife she saw flew down and struck the ground, just inches from her foot. A girl with white hair jumped down in front of Blake, veins wrapping the pale skin on her arms. Blake's ears shifted down forward, a scowl laced with venom equipped. "Trifa…" 

"Blake Belladonna. What's a traitor like you doing here?"

"I WAS just shopping for my family. All I want is to reconnect with them; I didn't come here to fight…"

"You should've thought about that before coming back. In case you've forgotten, the White Fang control this island now. You're no longer welcome here, Blake."

Two more White Fang warriors stepped out from behind Trifa, both armed with a bat and a crowbar. Their teeth were bared into a snarl, one wearing a Grimm mask to signify his allegiance. Blake scanned the newcomers as she dropped her jacket. The three White Fang members widened their eyes as they were drawn to Blake's arms, going pale at the sight of her shoulders. Tribal markings were draped on the Cat Faunus' skin, an eagle perched on her left side.

"That ink… you're Ta'hi?!"*

"Oh, you're right. I'm not welcome around these parts anymore. But Kuo Kuana's not my only home." Blake put her fingers to her lips and let out two short blasts. Upon her signal, two Ta'hi came around both corners. One had boar tusks on his lower jaw, while the other had scales around his eyes. Both were armed with a large war club and a shark tooth sword respectively.

Blake was handed a smaller club and twirled in her hand, before locking eyes with Trifa. Shaken by the sight of the Tribals before her, she glanced back and forth at her subordinates. "What are you waiting for, you idiots?! KILL THEM!!" Blake and the Ta'hi charged at the same time as the two White Fang, their weapons clashed together as Trifa tried to slip away. But while the Fang and Ta'hi were trading blows, Blake ran after Trifa with a murderous intent. 

Trifa kept running, refusing to look back upon the chance of seeing a Tribal in hot pursuit. Eventually, the spider ran into a dead end, her knife glued to her trembling hand. A split second passed before she saw Blake turn the corner and spot her, her eyes burning with fury. "You've got nowhere to run, Trifa. It's all over."

Cornered like a rat, Trifa growled in her throat in frustration and malice, her teeth grinding. "If it's over for me…" Trifa readied her dagger and pointed at Blake, taking a charging stance, "THEN IT'S OVER FOR YOU, TOO!!!" Trifa launched at Blake, her knife sticking out for the Cat Faunus to parry it. Trifa back flipped and kicked Blake back, before side jumping at her target. Blake readied her club and struck left at Trifa, barely grazing her shoulder. The spider spun around and tried to stab Blake in her heart, but was quickly met with a boot to her cheek. Her knife fell to the ground, as Trifa felt the club slam into her temple before she fell unconscious.

Blake looked down at her opponent, the jumpsuit hugging the spider's assets tight. Blake felt the weapon in her pants press against her zipper, as she pulled up Trifa's shirt to reveal a pair of double Ds. As Trifa's tits dropped out, Blake pulled down her pants and unleashed 12 inches of pure, musky futa meat. The foot of her shaft and her balls were all swallowed up in hair, as Blake licked her lips and guided her hands towards Trifa's lower body. There they found a fat, tight ass with a hairy, pink box. The latter was sopping wet with sweat and sex, the stench straining Blake's lower war club.

"You little bitch. I'm going to enjoy every second of this." Blake picked Trifa up and held her up, her back against the wall. The Cat Faunus teased the wet pussy with her cock, before pushing the tip into Trifa's lower lips. "It's a shame that you won't." As Blake thrusted up at full force, her hands wrapped around Trifa's throat, cutting off her air as she raped the spider. Trifa remained unconscious as she felt both the pleasure of Blake's giant penis, as well as the burning in her lungs as she struggled in vain to breathe.

"Trifa… oh gods. I bet you wanted to die this way. You wanted me to strangle you while I sink my nut into your slutty pussy? Huh? Then take my penis, whore! Drain my penis and balls with your tight snatch!!" As Blake pounded away at Trifa's cunt, the spider's drool began to drip onto her breasts, as she gurgled from Blake's tight grip. 

"OH BROTHERS, TRIFA!! TAKE MY SEED, YOU BITCH! FILL UP ON MY SPUNK AND DIE!!!" Blake unleashed ropes of white magma into Trifa's womb, death throes cranking out more sperm as Trifa slowly passed. Her clouded eyes opened to see Blake grit her teeth as she tightened her hands and slowly snapped her neck, abruptly ending her time amongst the living. 

Blake dragged her dick out of her prey's snatch, watching as Trifa's body slid down the wall and onto the floor. Blake filled her mouth with her limp member and squeezed her nuts, filling Trifa's throat with a little more seed. Then as she tucked her club into her pants, Blake gave Trifa's cheek a quick kiss before seeing her comrades come around the corner.

"We finished off the other two. You alright?"

Blake turned to look at her brothers, a grin of satisfaction shine on her face. "Yeah. I'll be alright. Let's drop the bodies off at their hideout; send the Albains a message."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Drake_the_Cake for the request. I dedicate this piece to celebrate 10k hits for this story, my first major milestone. Let me know in the comments what you think or desire. Peace out.
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot: *The Ta'hi is basically an Original Gang. Well, they're an original category of crime group called Tribals, Faunus who band together through brotherhood and loyalty. I modeled their ink and weapons after Samoan tribal warriors. Charming bunch, really. Might make a story out of it, eventually.


	14. War of Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and Weiss had received word of their father's plan to eradicate the rest of his family. Now with the threat of his remaining allies looming over the horizon, they must prepare to stand their ground if they're going to survive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Next Morning...)
> 
> Blake: Mm... that was awesome, Code. We should do this more often.
> 
> Me: You think so, huh? *winks*
> 
> Blake: *chuckles* So I see you made another chapter. What's it about?
> 
> Me: Read it and see. 
> 
> Blake: *reads the latest chapter and laughs* You're so devious!!
> 
> I know, ;)

Chapter 14: War of Succession 

Winter Schnee was checking the staff in and around the Schnee Manor, while her sister Weiss was busy rounding up the last of them. Winter was always wary of her father, whether in life or death. But what truly confirmed her suspicions of a contingency was when she got a call from her mother, Willow. She had already disposed of two assailants, who posed as maids and tried to poison the wine. 

Now that her father's Downfall Protocol had been revealed, Winter and Weiss put the manor on high alert, regularly checking the remaining staff for the slightest misstep. Three more insurgents were already apprehended and dealt with by security, however, there is the matter of outside forces as well. 

Weiss came outside and met with Winter, scanning the servants as they were lined up right in front of the door. "This should be the last of them, Winter. I couldn't find anymore inside."

"Are you sure, Weiss?"

"These are all of them, I swear." Winter scanned the line as she walked, seeing each maid and butler shift under her gaze. 

She turned to see a dark crimson Volkswagen pull up at the gate, a familiar face behind the wheel. Winter turned to the guards overlooking the road into the property. "Open the gates; we've been expecting her." The guards pulled the gates back, allowing the newcomer entry. The vehicle kept driving until it stopped right in front of the staff line, a woman in a black two piece suit stepping out from the car. She had hair that matched the sheen of her car, silver eyes gazing out into the line. "It's been quite awhile since you last graced our home, Summer Rose."

Summer turned to see Winter walking towards her, a rare smile on the young soldier's face. "Yeah, well, you know work: doesn't leave any rest for the wicked." The two clasped each other's forearms and exchanged their smiles, as if they were long lost comrades.

"Well, we're going to need all the help we can get. I assume you're here on my mother's request?"

"I am. Willow told me that the two she dealt with were only the beginning. She even has access to a list of everyone involved in the Downfall Protocol. Which is why…" Three more people exited the Volkswagen, all of them armed to the teeth with vests and military grade rifles and shotguns, "... I brought some extra security." 

The three soldiers all stood at attention, their gear painted a vicious black. The first was Michael Harper, sporting unkempt hair and a short beard, as well as a FAL-OSW. The second was Hesh Walker, his head covered in stubble and wielding a Remington 870 MCS. Finally, a female Fox Faunus by the name of Maia Chekhov had a scarlet ponytail and an SMR.*

As the mercenaries filed out of the car, however, a shot rang out and hit one butler square in the head, killing him instantly. Another hit one of the maids in the chest, eliciting a yelp before she dropped dead from her wound. Maia turned to the others as she saw three black Jeep Wranglers filled with enemy operatives storm through the gate, smashing it as they entered. "AMBUSH!!" 

Both the manor security and Summer's mercenaries scrambled to cover the remaining staff members, while Weiss escorted them back into the mansion. Winter and the others followed them in, only to take up defensive positions at the windows. Winter fished a Ballista rifle from her bags and took up position with the mercenaries, iron sights trained on the approaching hostile force. 

The Jeeps ground to a halt and unloaded fourteen soldiers wearing white battle dress with the SDC's mark on the back of their vests. But as they took one step near the door, they were met with a hail of gunfire from the windows, cutting down three of them before they could even get out. The rest hastily returned fire as they dashed for cover behind their vehicles. The exchange went on for almost an hour, a torrent of rounds tore both ends apart. More Schnee soldiers poured onto the manor grounds, as one was engulfed in a fireball, courtesy of a landmine Hesh placed in advance.

"Hey, Maia! Need another clip? 'Cause I got plenty more!"

"I'm good; I got the two on the left!!" She rose from cover and pointed right at the two soldiers trying to find an opening. Her aim was true as she buried a bullet into each of their heads, before losing her right ear lobe to a third on her right. "GAH, FUCK!!! My ear's fucked up!"

"Put a sock in it and keep shooting, Chekhov! We need to hold this manor at all costs! Is that understood?!"

"YES, MA'AM!!!" The mercenaries renewed their resolve as they poured onto the Schnee soldiers. Moments later, they were joined by the manor guards that remained loyal to Willow, as they added onto the cacophony of guns. 

Time marched on as the guns ripped and roared, the sun nearly setting in the horizon. Casings littered the floor around Winter and her comrades, the windows and walls torn asunder by the tirade of rounds. By nightfall, both forces were at their limit, with ammunition and morale in short supply. Winter was even exhausted from the hard fighting… until she saw white glyphs forming all under the remaining aggressors. They burst into tiny fragments of ice, killing several soldiers and wounding the rest. Their legs and feet were shredded from the frigid shrapnel, blood staining their once white uniforms. 

The mercenaries all heard the cries of agony as they went outside to investigate, holding any stragglers at gunpoint. One managed to stand out from the others: A Rabbit Faunus with brown hair and hazel eyes. Weiss's eyes went wide, seeing an old friend now turned an enemy. "Velvet?!"

"Weiss… do you know this girl?"

"We went to Beacon together last year. But why is she here?"

"Because your father paid good money." Weiss's eyes saw nothing as tears began to well within them. "I had no love for him, I won't deny it. But he's still my boss, through and through. And if he wanted the lot of you dead, then… I'm sorry." Weiss said nothing as she approached her former classmate, before slapping her across the face. Tears streamed down her face as she ran back into the house, sobbing in silence in the face of such betrayal.

Winter looked towards Velvet with a dark rage, her heart boiling at the chance to pay her back for breaking her sister's heart. Hesh walked towards Velvet, only to be stopped by Winter as he drew near. "Stay away from her, Walker." She then turned to Scarlatina, as she saw a dark flame ignite in Winter's cobalt eyes. "She's mine." 

OoOoO 

Winter dragged a stripped and bound Velvet down into the cellar, the Rabbit Faunus' hands bound in front of her. She was thrown to the floor as she struggled with the rope, a kick to her gut knocking some air out of her lungs. Her furry ass and pussy stuck out at Winter, causing her nightstick to tighten in her pants. She then undid the button and zipper, unveiling a throbbing, 14 inch semi limp beast attached to her mother's hairy grapefruit balls. Velvet's eyes lit up in terror at the sight of it, as Winter pulled up her head by the ears and yanked her towards her cock, the musk hitting Velvet like a truck. "You're going to take every inch of me, while I rape your goddamn throat. And I'm not stopping until I cum." 

Before Velvet could say anything, Winter went deep into her throat full mast, choking the young Faunus with her meaty girth. Her cries for mercy were replaced by gurgled begging for air. "What was that, slut? I can't hear you over the sound of you choking on my fat dick." Winter pressed her hips forward, her balls smacking Velvet's chin with each thrust.

Velvet tried desperately to free herself from Winter's grip, from smacking her ass to squeezing her nuts. But alas, it was to no avail. Velvet slowly shut down from the lack of oxygen, her mind racing as thoughts went out to her team, to Coco. But most of all, she thought of the formless possibility of making things right with Weiss, how she could have found a way to seek her forgiveness. Such a fleeting hope was the very last thought Velvet ever had.

"TAKE ME ALL, VELVET! I'M PAINTING YOUR THROAT WHITE TONIGHT!!!" Winter reached her peak and climaxed into Velvet's windpipe as she died, the Faunus' death throes thoroughly milking the elder sister's cock. The light from Velvet's eyes faded into the void as she felt the hot spunk flood her lungs, a silent passing into the darkness. Winter wiped her forehead as she finished, her breathing labored as she climbed down from her ecstasy. 

Hearing steps, she turned to see her sister, Weiss, standing in the doorway. Winter's face shifted into one of horror, as she realized what she witnessed, how she exposed a different side to her own sister of all people. "Weiss… this isn't what it looks like. I swear."

"Actually… it looks like you aren't even finished." She motioned at her sister's still erect member, twitching for another round. Weiss walked up to her older sister and caressed her dick with her hand, tracing the veins with her finger. "You still have more in there… while Velvet here still has holes that haven't been touched."

Weiss went over to the corpse and positioned it so that the ass stuck outwards, spreading the cheeks to expose the forest within. "I think we have enough time for one more."

Winter was too dumbfounded by her sister's apathy to even question it. She simply keeled in front of Velvet and inspected both holes, finding her asshole to be the most tantalizing. She brought her face closer, her tongue savoring the sweat from the puckered star. 'Her hole's more pubic hair than ass.' She swirled her tongue around the rim and the hairs that border it, eventually setting her cock up for entry.

Weiss saw as Winter plunged 7 inches in, and brought her hand up her skirt. She could see Winter's balls slap Velvet's sex as she rammed her anus. Weiss's pace only quickened as she continued to rub her clitoris, watching on as her sister violated her late friend. 

Her self restraint was thrown away as she went around and put her face up to Winter's nuts. The younger sister lapped the sack with her tongue, hearing Winter moan from the sensation. Eventually, Winter and Weiss came in tandem, as Velvet's asshole was filled to the brim with jizz. The two sisters sat next to one another, kissing as they regained their strength.

"Weiss," Winter pulled back from the kiss, her eyes swelling with tears, "I am so sorry about all of this. I just saw what all of this did to you, and… I lashed out. And now, I…"

Weiss put a finger to Winter's lips, silencing her remorse. "I understand, Winter. You needed someone to take your frustration out on. She was just as guilty as the others; that's all that matters. And besides," Weiss brought her lips to Winter's ear, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." The two sisters chuckled as they got dressed, while Harper had come through the door.

"Hey, we're done with the rest and HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! What were you two doing?!" Harper looked away from the dressing ladies and Velvet's cream filled corpse, his hand trying to shield his eyes. The two sisters laughed at the sight of him, hearing him ramble on in utter confusion.

"Nothing much… just wanted to blow off some steam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In case you're all wondering about the weapons and Harper, they're all from Black Ops 2, while Hesh is from COD: Ghosts. Maia... SHE's a classic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you, ForgotenKnight for the request. Hope I didn't drone on with the battle scene; I wanted to get a little theatrical here. Everyone else, let me know down in the comments what you think and what I should write next. To those that have already submitted a request, I will get to them as best as I can. Until then... I have a kitten mewling my name.
> 
> Blake: *walking in with lingerie* You certainly do.


	15. Laid to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person's last moments are some of the most beautiful. No one wants to make sure of that more than Willow Schnee, although she could use a little help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something...
> 
> Blake: Hmm? What is it?
> 
> Me: Why do you wear that bow? If everyone knows you're a Faunus, why keep it on?
> 
> Blake: Well... at first, I wanted to hide my ears so that people could see me for WHO I am, not WHAT I am. But now, it just... kinda grew on me.
> 
> Me: You know what I think? *takes off the bow* I think you look perfect without it.
> 
> Blake: *blushing* You really think so? 
> 
> Me: *kissing Blake* I know you do.
> 
> Okay, this is a thing, now...

Chapter 16: Laid to Rest

Willow looked at her vitals, the monitor's endless beeping filling the silence. She scanned the room as she laid in her chambers, bound to her bed in sickness.

Ever since she could still remember, she was always in a bottle. In her youth, her quest for excitement had her neck deep in all sorts of creatures. But when she was married to Jacques, however, her drinking went from being a pass time to an empty sanctuary. 

So many bottles of wine and vodka came and gone, until she was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor warned her that only three months remained for her, and no treatment changed the outcome. Now, laying as her life crumbled all around her, Willow knew she would soon see her end. But maybe… she didn't have to suffer in isolation.

By fate's enigmatic benevolence, a tiny red girl popped her head into the room. At eight years old, her silver eyes shined like innocent diamonds, her red hair dark and smooth. She wore a little red dress with a matching cape and hood, as she pushed the door wider as she entered.

Seeing her friend's mother laying in the bed made her hesitant to go any further, feeling her presence as an intrusion. She was about to walk out when she heard Willow call out to her, "Wait. Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ruby turned back around and carefully shut the door, not wanting to cause a commotion. She walked over to Willow's side and stood in place as Willow got a closer look at the young girl. She saw the trademark silver eyes, recognizing the trait almost immediately. "You're… Summer's daughter, Ruby. My little Weiss's best friend. I can't believe how much you've grown already."

"I, uh… I drink milk!" Her nervous yelp brought a sad smile to Willow's lips, making her laugh a little as she saw Ruby fidget in place. "I have to if I'm gonna grow all big and strong as my mom. She's a Huntress out protecting people. And that's exactly what I want to be.

Willow chuckled at the little girl's resolve, touched by her dedication. "You know, you remind me somewhat of my daughters. They want to be Huntresses, too. If only I could live to see that happen…" Willow let out a somber sigh as she kissed Ruby on the forehead, the skin tasting like strawberries. The dying mother licked her lips, savoring the sweetness of the girl standing before her. "You see, Ruby, I don't have much longer here. It's… only a matter of time before I'm… gone. And I don't want to go without any regrets."

Willow cupped Ruby's face and brought her closer, their lips slowly closing the gap. "I want you to make me feel good before I die…" Willow's tongue slipped through the young reaper's defenses as it entered her mouth and explored the inside of her cheeks. Ruby moaned as she felt the invasion, jolts of electricity surging through her skin and bones. She even felt a tight squeeze in between her legs, her 9 inch penis slipping out from under her skirt.

"Ah~, Miss Willow, my thingy--"

"Shh… I'll take care of it. Climb onto my lap." Willow sat up and helped Ruby onto the bed, her little erection still throbbing. Willow inched her mouth closer to Ruby's dick and took it into her throat, pulling the meat into a vacuum. Ruby moans intensified as time marched on, while Willow massaged the child's tennis balls. 

"Ah, ah, ah~, WILLOW~!!" Ruby exploded in ecstasy as she came inside Willow's mouth, the latter tasting the salty sweet cream on her tongue. She took the reaper by the lips and slipped her own cum onto her tongue, sharing the coveted taste.

Willow plopped Ruby across from her, as she gave herself room to undress. Doing away with her nightgown, Willow released a fine pair of F-cups, her ivory legs spreading apart to reveal a white bush encircling a soft, pink pussy. Ruby remains hesitant of her friend's mother, yet her body seemed so inviting. "Come, Ruby. I want to feel loved again. Just one last time."

Ruby took a deep breath, gathering all the strength she could muster. She crawled over to Willow's sex and knelt down, trying to figure out what to do. "Here, you put your penis here," Willow guided Ruby's member down under the clitoris and into the tunnel, "and just push and pull inside." Ruby followed the mother's instructions and inserted herself, already feeling the walls within clamp down on her meat. 

"Ah~, Ruby…"

"Miss Willow?"

"I just wanted to thank you. We may not have had much time together, but you made this old woman feel so special in her last hours. I'm grateful, truly." Ruby thrusted in and out of Willow, while the latter pushed her bust together, rubbing the hardened nipples in stride. Their moans bounced around the room, the bed trembling from the union of flesh. However, adding to the orchestra was the heart monitor, its rhythm climbing onward. Willow's heart began to seize, her body trembling as her breath started to give out as Ruby pounded her vagina. 

"Ha- aha, Ruby-- hrkk!"

"Miss Willow, I'm… I'm--!!" Ruby's climax erupted in a white, hot frenzy of spunk, plastering the entire womb in a sea of white. Out of breath, Ruby gently pulled away from Willow's womanhood and looked up at the dying mother. Her blue eyes waning in death's shadow, she silently whispered one last "thank you" before a breath was heard passing from her lips. Ruby rushed to Willow, cupping the lifeless mask in her trembling hands. Ruby gave her friend's mother one last kiss before closing her dead eyes, leaving her body without making a sound.

OoOoO 

"Where… am I?" Willow looked around the white halls as she walked, no other color in sight. She saw a set of double doors and pulled them wide open. Within, she saw a man in a black suit wearing a devilish smile. His hair was slightly slicked back, a five o'clock shadow strewn across his lower jaw, and a Pentecostal coin floating in his left hand. Behind him stood a white piano and a mantle converted into a bar. "Willow Archael Schnee, correct?" His accent reminded her of residents in Atlas's Neo Londinium Sector, an almost posh variant of the Common tongue.

"I am. Might I ask who you are?"

The strange man took a sip from the glass of whiskey atop the piano as he shuffled his legs around, keeping them crossed as he sat in place. "Why, darling, my name is Lucifer Morningstar." He rose to his feet and walked towards Willow, bringing his hand towards the right side of her face. "And you have the face of someone who still has work to do."

Willow internally shivered at this stranger's intuition. She left her world behind as bad as it was when she came along. Her family was now left to pick up the pieces, and her husband had their children all to himself. Knowing this made her blood boil, and yet… such knowledge also tore her heart apart. She treasured her daughters most of all; she wanted their freedom to be her greatest legacy. She turned to Lucifer, who was still wearing his signature grin.

"Of course I still have work to do. My daughters have basically been left at the hands of a cold savage, who plans to warp them into mindless clones. I'm not just going to stand by and let that happen!" Her voice erupted almost into a rage, causing the room around them to tremble before the mother scorned. Lucifer's grin, however, got wider hearing this conviction, finally finding an angle to play. 

"Yes, it seems there's no stopping you, is there?" Willow's eyes already confirmed his answer. There would be no turning back for her. "Very well, then." Lucifer's face inched closer to Willow's, their eyes meeting and staring each other down. "How would you like to make a deal with the Devil, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, I'M BACK!! Benji, thank you so much for the request, it was so wholesome. Forgive me for that Tom Ellis cameo; I was thinking back to Glass of Venom and War of Succession, and I figured I'd turn this into a prequel for both towards the end there.
> 
> Anyway, I know I confessed to a writer's greatest taboo (plagiarism) the other day. But I am still amazed by the support you guys have given me. I can't thank you guys enough for this, really, I can't. 
> 
> Leave any questions, thoughts, or requests down in the comments section below. In the meantime, I gotta keep writing requested works, and spend some more time with my new girlfriend. That's right, I said it. Peace out.


	16. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Belladonna and Scarabino crime families have fought for control over Menagerie for generations. But when a Scarabino assassin finds the Belladonna heiress and her family spending time with one another, how could she resist the opportunity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Dear... GOD! This was a bitch to write.
> 
> Blake: I'll say. I still can't believe you'd kill off poor Lilith again.
> 
> Me: I know, I'm diabolical like that. But it makes for great snuff.
> 
> Blake: The mafia bit is quite a nice touch. Adds a little bit of a Godfather vibe to the story. Hey, I've got a question.
> 
> Me: Shoot.
> 
> Blake: If we had a daughter, what would you name her?
> 
> Me: Kassandra, Makoto, or Raphtalia like Naofumi's partner here in Beacon. How about you?
> 
> Blake: Lilith.
> 
> O_O Of fucking course.

Chapter 17: Family Ties

Blake and Yang were carrying bags of groceries into their house, sweating after a grueling day in the marketplace. The blonde brawler carried a bundle of joy in their hands, a baby Cat Faunus with the brawler's amethyst eyes and Blake's dark silk on her head. Yang set her down on the couch and gave her a teething ring to chew on, as she helped Blake with the last of the bags.

Meanwhile, a Wolf Faunus looked on from across the street, Blake's file in her right hand as she scouted the Huntress. 'So that's Blake Belladonna, huh? Hmm… she doesn't look THAT impressive.' However, this Faunus had a job to do, and she only gets one chance. But then, what of the other two witnesses?

OoOoO 

_An hour later…_

Yang heard knocking at the door while she was setting the table, as she quickly went to check to see who it is. She opened the door to see a Wolf Faunus with shining silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. Her eyes were a bright scarlet as they scanned the inside of the house. She had a small, shy smile on her face that looked lost, almost as if she is new to the island.

Yang put on her usual cheery smile, and propped against the door, her right hand on her hip. "Oh hi! How are you today?"

"I'm doing okay; I mean, I just got here. I was wondering if someone named Blake was living here?"

Yang raised an eyebrow as this stranger invoked Blake's name, her smile still stuck to her lips, yet genuine. "Oh? And how do you know her?"

"My classmate, Sun, talks about her a lot. He's been like that about her even after we graduated from Haven, almost as if he was crushing on her."

"Hah! He WAS, but I've got Blake in my grasp. The name's Yang Belladonna, pleasure to meet you!" Yang shot her hand out at the newcomer, eager to learn more about her.

The stranger shook Yang's hand in turn, returning the jovial smile the young brawler had. "Hannah Lykaos, at your service." Hannah shook the hand as Yang led her right inside her house, unaware of Hannah's true motives.

OoOoO 

"You must have some good timing; we were just getting ready for dinner. I'm making spaghetti tonight!!" The smell of tomato sauce and oregano washed over Hannah; a wave of heavenly flavors beating down on her nostrils as they roared out of Elysium. Her mouth watered as she came closer to the stove, the aroma getting stronger with each step.

Hannah's tail began to wag back and forth, her tongue lapping her lips as she kept sniffing the food. "Wow… this smells amazing." 

"Thank you. But the sauce is Blake's idea; she knows how to pick some good ingredients. Ooh, the garlic bread's ready, too." Yang bent down to open the oven, giving Hannah a front row seat to her illustrious ass. There were no panties under the hem, just a vast ocean of golden curls swallowing a pink pussy and a puckered star, all staring at the young wolf. She felt her member squeeze against her jeans, begging to be released. 

Yang looked back at Hannah, seeing her blush as red as the crack of dawn. A moment later, she realized what she was flashing, quickly pulling down on her dress to avoid going any further. "Oh! Sorry; I was expecting Blake to come down from her nap and you came in at the last minute."

But it was too late. Hannah was given the sight of a glorious bounty; one she wants all to herself. "It's fine, really. I was just… going to tell you about my Semblance, that's all."

"Really? What is it?" Hannah turned around and lifted her tail, as a crack of thunder erupted in the kitchen. Yang felt the full brunt go through her nose, her brain becoming a mess of blind, obedient lust. Hannah pulled on her button and zipper, letting 14 inches of cock meat out in front of the brawler's face. Hannah knelt down to Yang's ear, her breath as soft as a midsummer breeze. "I think we can hold off on dinner tonight. Don't you think?" Yang nodded as she was pulled into a slow, slobbering kiss by her visitor.

The brawler went towards Hannah's penis, cupping the fluffy oranges that hung in back as she took it down her throat. Up and down her head went, her lips softly brushing the base as she gagged on Hannah's beast. She gave the sack a nice, gentle squeeze, sending a rush of white, creamy wine down her throat as she drank each drop. As Hannah pulled out, a string of saliva connected the tip to Yang's lips, leading to a face of pure bliss. Hannah stroked the dragon's chin with her finger as she gave her lips another peck. "How about we move this to the living room, hmm?"

"Sure~. I want Lilith in on this, too."

OoOoO 

Yang led Hannah to the couch and sat her down next to Lilith, who was now playing with her tiny feet as she watched the two crash onto the cushion beside her. The two looked at the baby as she looked back with an innocent smile on her lips. Hannah waved at the little one as she gave Yang a nice smack on her ass, hearing her moan upon impact. "That's a sweet kid you got there, Yang. Her name's Lilith, right?"

"Yes it is. And she's all yours, babe." Yang gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek as the wolf's ass howled again. The young kitten soon became a babbling, horny mess; her onesie becoming soaked with arousal. Hannah slowly peeled off the fabric to reveal a chubby body blessed with fat in all the right places, as well as hair adorning the region between her legs. Hannah slowly rubbed the helmet onto the tip and slid right in, with Lilith's vice grip taking hold of the phallus inside. "Oh, fuck! Like mother, like daughter! Goddamn!!" Hannah thrusted into Lilith's depths, causing the baby to moan in ecstasy as her asshole was being spanked by two balls heavy with seed.

Yang, on the other hand, began to rub her clit as her daughter was being pounded like a drum. She also fondled her left breast while she was clamping down on her lower lip, a pressure building inside of her with each passing second. "Oh God, Hannah, keep fucking my baby girl. Make a woman out of that child!" 

"Oh Christ above! I'M CUMMING!!" Hannah and Lilith cried out as they climaxed together, painting the inside of her womb white with cum. Hannah sat back as she watched her sperm flow out of the tiny snatch before her, her dick still hardened and raring to go. "Hey, Yang. You said I could do whatever I wanted to your daughter, right?"

Yang nodded her head with a dopey grin plastered onto her face. "Okay, then." She then picked up Lilith and lifted her arms up, showing bushels of raven hair underneath. Then as she plunged her penis into Lilith's tiny tight ass, she gripped the baby's throat and started to squeeze her airway. Lilith started to choke as her mother came to eat out of her daughter's cream filled cunt, all the while Hannah continued to strangle and fuck the little girl senseless. 

Lilith began to twitch as her body began to die slowly, her curves jiggling with each thrust of Hannah's rod. Her choking was wet with spit, foam forming within her mouth. Yang sat up and went to fetch the spaghetti, putting down a cloth in advance so the table wouldn't burn. 

As Yang came back and set down the pot, Hannah finished inside Lilith's butthole, filling it to the brim with thick spunk. "What'd you bring the pot for, Yang?"

"I feel like this spaghetti needs something… could you bring Lilith over for me?" Hannah pulled out and handed the baby girl over to Yang, who hovered Lilith's lower body over the pot, before putting her lips to Lilith's ears. "I love you, my little chubby kitty. See you soon!" Yang slowly bent Lilith's head back until she heard a crack, the baby's body going limp in an instant. As Lilith died, her bladder and bowels came loose, as she pissed and pooped all over the spaghetti. Her tiny little body hung from Yang's hands, her eyes glazed over with no light left inside.

After Lilith was finished, Yang set the little one down on the couch face up, then pulling Hannah into a sloppy kiss. "Let's see what your wife has to offer."

"Ok. Time for Blake to cut her catnap short."

OoOoO 

The two opened the door to find Blake on her back, eyes closed, and a tower standing way below her chin at 13 inches. Yang went and sat her wife up onto the bed frame, prying her lips apart before filling them with her asshole. "Wakey, wakey, Blakey! Hmmf!!" Yang pushed hard, filling her wife's throat with a brown mass. As Blake began to choke on this obstruction, Yang planted herself onto her member, feeling all 13 inches inside her womanhood. She spread her cheeks wide and showed Hannah her asshole, the sweat soaked by the hair surrounding it. "Well? Don't just stand there; take me!" Hannah could only oblige as she stepped forward, almost oblivious to Blake dying on the spot. She pressed her dick forward, pushing through the ass full force. Both of them screamed in absolute pleasure as they moved their hips in tandem. Both Blake's and Hannah's sacks slapped against Yang's flesh, as Blake's eyes slowly lost the shine of life. Hannah had always dreamed of losing herself in the sheer, blood pumping ecstasy of sex. However, all things must come to an end. "GAH, HANNAH, I'M ABOUT TO LOSE IT!!"

"ME TOO, YANG! I'M, I'M- AAAAAAHH!!!" Both of Yang's holes were completely flooded in white, as Blake's death throes pumped more spunk into Yang's loins. Hannah slumped onto Yang's back and wrapped her arms around her, panting from the climax that unfolded.

"That. Was. Awesome, Hannah! We should do this again sometime."

"Hmm," Hannah slowly placed her hands along Yang's head, "that would have been nice," and swiftly snapped the brawler's neck, watching as she twitched from the damage to her spine. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed away with one last breath, her head held close to Hannah's chest as the wolf checked the timer on her watch. "6 minutes and 34 seconds to spare. Not bad, if I do say so myself." 

Hannah slowly set Yang's corpse down onto Blake's, the brawler slumped forward as Hannah pulled out from Yang's asshole. "To be honest, I really wanted to spend more time with you guys. You were the best fuck I've ever had in awhile. But… my duty to the Scarabino Family comes first. I hope when we see each other again, you'll understand." Hannah gave the couple one last look before heading down to gather her clothes and leave before anyone came to investigate.

OoOoO 

_Three weeks later…_

Hannah was going through her yearbook from Haven Academy when she stumbled upon Team SSSN's picture, seeing Sun holding the group together. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked back at the times her team and his shared back in Haven, how she always laughed at Sun's awkwardness towards Blake. A few weeks after the hit, she found less targets for her, causing her to look into some of the Scarabino Family's other rackets, including blackmail. She quickly made a name for herself and soon became one of Don Scarabino's most powerful caporegime, an officer within his ranks.

She shut the book with a slam when she heard a knock at the door, or rather a series of loud banging. "Hannah Lykaos?" The voice invoking her name sounded familiar to her. TOO familiar. The wolf cautiously went to the door, a Beretta 9mm in her hand as she reached the knob. "That's me. Who's asking?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down as men in black suits and purple bands rushed in, as Hannah rushed to fire the first shots. Two of them went down, but a third managed to counter with a well placed shot to Hannah's right knee and the gun in her left hand. Lykaos was then held up by two more mafiosos, as she was forced to look upon a daunting sight: A Cat Faunus with raven hair and golden eyes. "Blake… how are you--" A bullet to the head cut off any further response from Hannah, as her head was hanging back with a hole at the top leading out through the back and onto the wall behind her.

"You were targeting doubles, Hannah Lykaos. And this was for trying to murder my family, you dumb whore." Blake spat on the late Hannah as she was then thrown onto a layer of plastic wrap, tied together to avoid any further traces of DNA from being released. While the cleaners finished disposing of Hannah, Blake fished a locket out of her pocket and sniffed it, feeling her family's scent all over it; a good luck charm for a rising mobster. 

The 1911 in her hand trembled as she shuddered in bliss, a warm sigh leaving her lips as she shook. "Excuse me, Miss Blake," She looked up at one of the gunmen under her command, "we've just finished cleaning up the scene. We should go, now." Turning as red as a rose, she quickly regained her composure and stood up. "R-right. Let's get out of here; the cops are gonna be here soon." Blake and her group left the house, taking Hannah's lifeless shell with them to dump at an undisclosed location. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Codeblade44 here, with a little update:
> 
> I am sure you're all aware that the coronavirus is sweeping the nation. As a result, New York State has taken every precaution to prevent the further contamination of its citizens, including shutting down the community college campus I frequent. Now that all of my classes have moved online, it's going to be difficult to juggle my work and my art. So if I take awhile to crank out another piece here on AO3, please do not be alarmed. Just be patient and I will deliver. Hopefully I do not contract this new foe we face and will continue to write these stories.
> 
> Also, shout out to Bryry119 for the request, as well as being the first reader to provide their own OC for these stories. Hannah was a blast to write; sorry she had to die, bruh. In the meantime, please leave any questions or concerns (including any suggestions to seek psychological rehabilitation) in the comments below, as well as requests for me to write. Peace.
> 
> Blake: *wraps her arms around Code* Now that THAT'S out of the way, I'm ready to make out little Lilith. Are you~?


	17. Caving Under the Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia Amitola has landed in Vale to pay a childhood friend a visit. Little did she know, though: she was going to get more than she bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey, Blake, can I ask you a favor?
> 
> Blake: Sure thing. Who's the guy next to you?
> 
> Bry: My name's Bry Lupin. I'm Code's partner from Team CRBN (Carbon). I was hoping you could help with... matters of the heart.
> 
> Blake: Who's the woman of his dreams?
> 
> Me: Yang. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her, but he insisted.
> 
> Blake: Alright, I'll set you guys up; just give me a sec. *pulls out her Scroll*
> 
> Bry: *to Codeblade* So how'd you two hook up in the first place?
> 
> Me: Let's just say... she's a huge fan of my work.
> 
> Bry: *deadpans* I see...
> 
> Blake: Alright, she wants to meet Bry at the cafeteria in an hour; she needs to freshen up.
> 
> Bry: AWESOME!! I owe you two BIG TIME!!! *runs off*
> 
> Me: Well, you certainly made him a happy man.
> 
> Blake: Let's just hope he's ready to carry his weight... otherwise he's losing his arms before his virginity.

Chapter 18: Caving Under the Pressure

Ilia had just gotten out of the taxi as it pulled up to a pale gold apartment complex in Little Menagerie, an Italian neighborhood here in the Kingdom of Vale. She came up to the door and fished a piece of paper out of her purse, listing the number "23" on it. She finds the corresponding button and presses it, emitting a buzzing sound as her finger goes further in. Then she heard the intercom come alive, as a voice emerged from the static.

"Hj, you've reached the Belladonna home, who's on the line?"

"Yang? It's me, Ilia. Y'know… Blake's old friend?"

"OH. MY. GOD!! ILLY!! Oh wow, we were afraid you wouldn't make it. Come on in!" Ilia heard the door click and pushed it open to go upstairs. A flight later, she came to the door with the number "23" on it and went to knock, only for it to open wide. Behind the door stood Yang Belladonna, a blonde bombshell blessed with E-cups and an ass that can rival her wife's. Her amethyst eyes scanned the chameleon up and down her body. She licked her lips upon seeing the soft bulge in Ilia's loins, causing the chameleon to blush. 

"Um…"

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." Ilia only obliged as she went through the door, seeing her old friend Blake coming out from the kitchen. She wore jeans and an apron that read "Kiss the Cook" over a white sleeveless shirt. She had a bulge of her own peeking out front the denim, as she tried to adjust the waistline. She looked up to see Ilia take a seat on the couch, their eyes widening they met. "Ilia. It's good to see you again."

Blake went to hug her old friend, feeling the embrace being returned in full. "It's good to see you too, Blake. I still can't believe it's been five years already."

"Well, when you sign up to be a Huntress, you find that it gets pretty busy. You want some lunch? I made some tuna." Ilia nodded as she placed her hands on her knees, looking down at the floor as she felt Yang drop down next to her.

OoOoO 

"Mmm, that… was amazing!" Ilia stretched her arms into the air, slumping in her seat as she was full of tuna. "I never had tuna seasoned with oregano before."

"I was actually experimenting with the fish; I'm glad you liked it." Blake gave a soft smile to her childhood friend, a warm glow washing over the room. Ilia's heart began to race as she tugged on the table cloth, but that was from the suction underneath the table. Looking down, she saw Yang on her knees and all over Ilia's 12 inch cock, sucking on it like it was a lollipop. The dragon's tongue shifted to the oranges underneath, feeling the spunk pooled within. Yang's lips were starting to pick up some of the fuzz from Ilia's base and sack, the curls glued to the corners of her mouth by precum. 

Blake looked over to Yang's empty seat, shifting her eyes towards Ilia's face and went down. She got up from her seat and pulled up the cloth to reveal her wife, Yang. "I thought I told you to stop fooling around at the table."

"Well… it's nowhere near the food. Right?"

"Ugh, honestly… and you know what happened the last time we did this with a guest, right?" 

"So Weiss ended up in a coma for a week, it worked out well." Ilia squirmed in her seat while the couple kept bickering, her phallus remained erect in the face of the squabble. "Actually… I don't really mind…" Ilia raised her hand and blushed, much to Yang's delight and Blake's dismay.

"See, she's cool with it!"

"I don't know, Yang…"

"Please~?" Both girls gave Blake puppy dog stares, their hands clasped together as they pleaded to continue. Unable to resist for much longer, she sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, fine. But we're doing this away from the table."

Both girls nodded as Blake led the way, with Ilia trailing behind as she shook off her black jeggings along the way.

OoOoO 

Blake and Ilia gave each of Yang's ass cheeks a squeeze as they sat down onto the bed, trading a kiss while Yang held up her tits. Blake started to suck Ilia's cock while Yang tore off her jeans to reveal 13 inches of Belladonna cock meat and nuts the size of grapefruits. The dragon began to suckle her wife's balls as she rubbed her hairy pussy, her knuckles brushing against golden locks that lead up to her abdomen. Blake moaned on Ilia's dick as she grasped her friend by the balls, bobbing her head up and down the shaft as she gave the nutsack a massage.

"Oh God, oh God, oh, I'm cumming, Blake!" Her climax erupted in Blake's mouth as she held down her head, while Blake's dam busted all over the sheets in turn. Blake sat up and licked her lips as she pushed Yang down on her back and started to eat out her pussy, exposing her asshole to Ilia. The chameleon saw an opportunity, grabbing Blake's Bellabooty by the cheeks and stuck her tongue into her anus.

"Mmf, Ilia… keep going! That's it, you dirty slut!!" Blake soon returned to eating Yang's sopping wet cunt out, while the blonde brawler fondled her left jug and sucked on her nipple. Ilia then lifted her face from the hole as she replaced her tongue with her throbbing member. She pushed through the rim and tackled her pipe with ferocious fervor, their balls clapping against each other as she rammed through the entrance.

"AH! AH, AH, AAAAH! BLAKE, KEEP GOING! I'M GONNA--" Yang's arousal bursts all over Blake's face as her head pulled back to the ceiling above, her scream of pleasure resonating in the air. Still feeling Ilia's pounding, Blake turned to her friend and laid her down, peeling off her shirt and giving Ilia a front row seat to her Double Ds. Yang soon recovered from her high and sat on top of Ilia's face, her cheeks closing the gap between the chameleon and any air.

"Yang, she can breathe under there, right?"

"Eh, she'll be fine. Right, Illy?" Ilia lifted her right arm, giving a thumbs up as she had her face full of Yang's ass. Blake simply shrugged and proceeded to mount Ilia's spear and bounce her ass on the sack below.

"Mmm… Blake, your friend is amazing! Especially with that tongue of hers~." Ilia gripped Yang's cheeks as she went deeper in, her tongue feeling the walls around it clench and twitch. However, with this taste came the cost of her oxygen, as her lungs were slowly robbed of this essential resource. As Yang continued to grind her hips against Ilia, the latter began to struggle as she could not find a way to breathe. 

Soon, Ilia's body began to shudder from beneath the two Huntresses while it was shutting down, her thrusts becoming more sporadic as time marched on. Her cum shot right into Blake's ass as the spear was launched deep inside her depths, eliciting a loud moan from the Cat Faunus. Yang also reached her point of release; but when she tensed her body, she shot back down… only to hear a slight crunch from underneath. Ilia's body went limp almost in an instant, a short gasp heard from below Yang's lower body.

"Ilia? Are you alright?" Blake rifled the surface of the corpse and eventually put two fingers to Ilia's neck, only to find no pulse left in her friend. Her gaze shot up at Yang, who was looking towards a nearby wall in shame. "YANG! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"I'm sorry! Ilia just sent me over the edge, and… I got carried away."

"Well, obviously. Now look at her!"

"I mean… she's still warm and soft."

"Not for long, Yang. Not for long." Blake ran her fingers through her hair, trying to formulate a plan to resolve this issue. She then looked at Ilia's hips as the Huntress' erection returned, ready to ravage Ilia one last time. Growling from within her throat, she looked up at Yang as she clasped Ilia's ass meat. "Help me turn her over. Afterwards, you are going to sit there and watch while I bust one more nut. Are. We. Clear?"

"That's fair." Yang shrugged her shoulders and flipped Ilia onto her front, as Blake pulled the chameleon's ass towards her dick. After filling the sphincter in, Blake lifted Ilia's upper body and held on to her tits to keep her sitting up as she nailed away. Ilia's rack and genitals bounced with each thrust, almost becoming hypnotic to the blonde sitting before them.

Yang brought her fingers to her box and started to twist them in and out as she watched. Blake's balls soon clenched, releasing their sperm into Ilia's deceased entrance. As Blake pulled out, she saw Yang's nectar spurt out onto Ilia's body and watched as she flopped onto the bed out of breath. Yang then fished her Scroll from the dresser and dialed a number from it. "Hi, Summer? It's your daughter, Yang."

" _ Yang! I'm so glad to hear from you! How have you been?" _

"I've been doing good, all things considered…"

" _ Uh oh. Did you go overboard with another house guest? _ "

"How did you know?!"

" _ A mother's intuition is never off the mark, Yang; you know this as well as I do… _ "

"Good point. So… can you help me?"

" _ Of course. Just remember: this counts as my favor to you for your mother, Raven. See you soon, sweetie~. _ "

Yang heard the other end hang up, letting out a huge sigh as she looked back at Blake and Ilia's body. "Yang… was that your…"

"My mom: Summer Rose. She raised me and Ruby for as long as I can remember, but recently she picked someone up from the Branwen Tribe. She also leads the local Private Forces around here."

"Okay? And she said she'll help out with… her?" Blake jabbed her thumb at her friend's remains, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she laid in front of her. 

"Yeah, she'll be here in ten, fifteen minutes. So while we wait--" Blake quickly put her hand up at Yang, keeping the buxom brawler at bay.

"Yeah, no. You… are on probation until you stop doing shit like this."

"Aww!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to keep you all waiting; I am just an absolutely lazy fuck. I mean, it's a problem already, but this coronavirus certainly isn't doing me any favors. I'm just glad this is done.
> 
> I want to give a shout out to Bryry119 for helping me with this. He's going to be my partner in crime from here on out, so probably expect him in the notes, too. Also, I've been thinking on so many other stories to write and decided to expand the Death Cum Laude into a multidimensional package. Of course, this means having to write the foundation for a whole new platform, since I reserve Death Cum Laude for RWBY based pieces. I may also upload new stories that spin off from the Death Cum Laude stories, so keep an eye out for those. 
> 
> So in the meantime, leave any questions and concerns in the comments section, as well as ideas on how to start Death Cum Laude: Alumni Magna (yes, this is what I'll be calling the expansion). I will do my best to get to them as soon as I can. Peace out.


	18. Of Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Neo had breached the Winter Maiden's chambers and have engaged the last of her guardians. But it's only a matter of time before the Fall Maiden claims what she has come for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ugh, my head. I think I've been on hiatus too long. *checks Scroll to see a picture of Bry and Yang in bed together* Good for you, Bry, good for you.
> 
> Blake: *coming out of the bathroom* Oh, hey. I didn't think you'd be awake so soon.
> 
> Me: Yeah, well, when you down a few drafts, a pounding headache can really get you off your ass. *Looks at Blake's grin* What are you so happy about?
> 
> Blake: Remember when we were going over baby names?
> 
> Me: Yeah...?
> 
> Blake: *pulls out a pregnancy test*
> 
> Me: *yanks the test and sees two lines* Holy shit. Are you--
> 
> Blake: I'm pregnant. *leans into Code's ear* Better start coming up with more names, babe. *kisses Code's cheek*
> 
> O_O Well... shit.

Chapter 19: Of Fire and Ice

Cinder jumped back as Penny launched three of her swords at the Maiden, barely grazing Cinder's hair as they were buried in the wall behind her. The Maiden shot back a fireball and hit Winter instead, who was attempting to charge out from behind Penny. Winter was blown back into Fria's capsule and hit it with a clang, only for Winter to rise to her feet and launch back into the fray. 

Seeing the droid running low on Aura, Cinder builds up a tremendous amount of mana and creates a sword made entirely of flames. As Penny drew closer, Cinder readied her weapon and thrusted the infernal blade forth, piercing the metal alloy and frying the circuits within. Cinder then ripped the sword upward, slicing the upper body in two as Penny's wires and mainframe spilled from the divide.

Winter halted her attack and watched in horror as her comrade fell to pieces, the spark of the android's life fading into the darkness. Suddenly, Winter felt an arm grasp her throat, her stance buckled down to her knees as a girl in a bowler hat held the specialist back. Cinder knelt down to Winter until she was eye level, her left hand tracing the Schnee's lower jawline to the tip of her chin. "You know, you remind me of a girl I used to know…" Winter struggled to break free of Cinder's accomplice, but to no avail.

"She was promised power that was never hers to begin with. Power that only I am worthy of. But rest assured, Schnee…" Cinder planted her lips onto Winter's forehead before jumping back from the latter's headbutt, smiling at the defiance in her eyes. "I will use that power in ways you can never imagine."

"You won't get away with this, Cinder!!" Winter gripped the girl's arm as her teeth were bared, as Cinder stopped halfway towards Fria. "Oh, but darling… I already have. Neo, she's yours." The girl in question grinned as she swung Winter around and lined her face with a massive bulge in the dark brown center. 

Neo pulled down the zipper and undid her button, causing an 11 inch rod of rock hard flesh to slap Winter's face, the musk hitting her nose and mind like a truck. Before Winter could speak up, Neo's pants completely dropped, as the multicolored girl rammed her member down Winter's throat and began to pump. Winter tries to pull away, only for Neo to pin her head down to the base, causing the Huntress to gag in response.

Neo tugged at Winter's hair as she bobbed the specialist's head up and down her sweaty shaft, hairy balls slapping Winter's chin as the Huntress smacked Neo's leg in her struggle for air. Neo felt her balls clench as she threw her head back in silent ecstasy, blasting thick ropes of seed into Winter's lungs. Winter's eyes widened while she started to drown, her hands clawing at her chest while her lungs were swamped in spunk.

Neo watched as Winter crumpled to the ground clawing for oxygen and tugged on the pants, exposing a plump ass and pussy to the assassin. Seeing how the supple flesh recharged her nightstick, Neo then cut open the rest of Winter's uniform, spilling out her F-cups in the process. As Neo lined up her cock, she slowly drove her blade into Winter's heart as she was pulled onto Neo's lap, squeezing out one last breath as Winter sat up.

As Neo bounced Winter on her lap, she looked into the specialist's dying eyes as her time was coming to a close. Winter's body slacked as her heart was pierced, her breath slowing to a whisper. As Neo released her second load into the silk covered box, Winter gurgled her last breath as her body began to twitch and shiver. The last thing she ever saw was Cinder opening Fria's capsule… and burning away all of her clothes. One second later, the shroud of death had come to claim it's second victim.

OoOoO 

Cinder looked down at the old woman before her. Fria had luscious G-cups and smooth skin up and down her body; courtesy of time's rare benevolence. Her silver hair even coated the areas under her arms and in between her legs. Cinder licked her lips at the sight of this bounty, fishing her furry junk out of her suit as she did. A 13 inch schlong with orange sized testicles released a potent musk that stirred the elder Maiden from her slumber, her sex starting to soak.

"You've had your time in the sun…" Cinder cupped the right side of Fria's face with her hand. "But I'm afraid your time is up."

Fria looked into Cinder's eye, her heart skipping a beat from arousal. "Yes… I've been waiting here… for some time, I think. What was I waiting for?"

"Me." Cinder leaned in and kissed the elder Maiden, giving Fria's ass a soft smack as she went deep. Pulling Fria out of the capsule, Cinder turned her around and prodded Fria's ass with her dick, with the latter spreading her ass cheeks for the Fall Maiden.

"It seems that I have a job to do…" 

"It does, indeed." Cinder pushed in deep, with Fria bouncing her ass against Cinder's loins. Cinder had one hand on Fria's pussy and the other on her right breast, all while Fria was dripping downstairs.

"Mm, mm, yes! Fuck my ass, dear. Fill me with your fat penis!" Cinder rammed her cock until she was thrusting balls deep into Fria's ass, the Winter Maiden moaning with each impact. Cinder grit her teeth as the pressure got closer to the breaking point, a blast of white loaded into the chamber.

"Guh, Fria! I'm close!!"

"Oh, yes. Give it to me; creampie this old cumslut! OH~!" Cinder fired a heavy shot of cream into the elder Maiden's anal cavity and painted her insides in pure white. As Cinder pulled her cock out, Fria sprayed her nectar at her feet, leaving splatters all over the floor. She then turned to kiss Cinder, leaving a string of drool as their lips parted.

Fria then proceeded to spread her pussy lips as Cinder rubbed her head on the folds, nibbling her lower lip as she felt the member slowly enter. "I want you to take my power, Cinder. Take it as you pump me with your seed."

"As you wish." A moment after Cinder entered Fria's walls, she brought a finger from her left hand and slowly carved a hole into the elder Maiden's heart, lighting a small fire inside to burn the flesh. Fria's breathing became erratic as her pulse was incinerated, as she choked on her burnt heart. Cinder pulled her finger out and brought Fria's hands to the back of her afro, holding them there as Cinder stared into Fria's fading eyes.

"Ooh~, even while you're dying, you're so damn tight! Makes me wanna bust right now!!" Cinder picked up the pace as her balls smacked the elder Maiden's thighs, feeling the Winter Maiden's magic course through her body. 

"Oh, FUCK! HERE. I. COME!!!" Cinder let loose a tidal wave of sperm into Fria's box, filling the baby room with thick spunk. Fria let out her last breath as her body shuddered and milked Cinder's cock for a little more. Cinder watched as her arms went limp and fell, gripping Fria's ass cheeks and jiggled the soft flesh. She then closed Fria's eyes and gave one final kiss, before closing the titanium coffin. With Fria's magic at her beck and call, Cinder's first act was sealing her predecessor with her own magic, coating the capsule in a frozen tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, normally, I'd say that I'm lazy when it came to uploading new content. This time: My ass was as frozen as a 90s desktop. I shit you not, I have been juggling between school, Modern Warfare: Warzone, Apex Legends, and various movies on Amazon Fire Stick that I just fell off for... A month?! Christ's sake!
> 
> Anyway, Drake_the_Cake, thank you for a riveting request. As this will be the last request I will be doing for DCL for awhile. It's not that I'm putting a stop to it, I just want to take a break from it. I have a few stories in my head, and I want to crank them out before focusing on any more snuff. I apologize to anyone who still has a request pending here, but right now, I just don't have motivation for these things. Or the sperm count, for that matter.
> 
> In the meantime, keep an eye out for ANY new content I put up here, leave any questions or concerns in the comments section. There won't be any more smut for awhile, but I will still aim to entertain. Now, if you'll excuse me *looks over at Blake reading a baby catalogue* I have to make sure we don't blow our stipends in one sitting.


	19. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Belladona women are a beacon for the people of Menagerie. But there are those who seek the destruction of the order they've established, including a certain bandit queen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cody enjoys a nice tuna sandwich when it disappears into a shadow*
> 
> Me: What the fuck?! *looks at the note in front of him*
> 
> Blake: [If you are reading this, I'm currently eating your sandwich as we speak. Our little Lilith needs her cravings for fish curbed, so if you want lunch, get something other than fish to go with your tuna sandwiches. This is non negotiable. Signed, B.B.]
> 
> *Cody looks towards Blake, who shrugs with his sandwich in hand*
> 
> T>T

Chapter 20: Divide and Conquer

Blake had entered her family manor's bathroom and dropped her robe as the tub filled with warm water. Her juicy ass was set on display, as well as her Double Ds and 10 inch rod and balls. The black silk on her base and sack were a lush jungle, hanging low like ripe fruit. As Blake was about to step foot, however, she heard a light tap on the window. A lone raven was perched just outside, looking into the room, as Blake went over and opened it. 

"Aww, are you lost? Come on in; let's get you clean." Blake cupped the bird in her hands and brought it to the tub, entering the water as she washed its feathers. Afterwards, she set it behind her while she stretched and sat back in the tub, closing her eyes as she soaked.

But when Blake opened them back up, Blake was met with the sight of furry oranges and a puckered anus, which unleashed a blast of air. Blake's reaction was jammed by the scent, her cock hardening as she saw a woman with black hair and red eyes saunter over to it. Her E-Cups and 11 inch bitchbreaker and balls bounced with each step, as she climbed in and slowly sat on the Faunus's member, her asscheeks spread as the tower docked.

Blake moaned as the mysterious woman started bouncing, pulling Blake up to eye level and kissed her. She broke the kiss as Blake barely held on to any coherent thoughts, opening her mouth as her voice floated through the air.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're… Yang's… mom."

"I am." Raven put her hands underwater and groped Blake's Bellabooty, eliciting more moans from the young Belladonna. "I'm looking for your mother, Kali. Care to tell me where I can find her?"

Blake initially tried to resist, but the spell Raven cast on her dick and mind was overwhelming. "She's in the parlor… reading my books. She's naked and looking at Ninjas of Love in the parlor."

"Thank you, Blake. And one more thing…" Raven then wrapped her hands around Blake's throat, her thumbs slowly pressing the windpipe, "...let's keep me a surprise~..."

Blake never brought her hands to her throat. Instead, she dug her nails deep into Raven's back, as her dick went deeper through the pink pipe. Blake's choking was soft, almost drowned out by the subtle splashing in the tub. Raven increased the pressure, bit by bit, as Blake drew closer to her climax. Eventually, Blake's balls had clenched, ready to bust down the dam and release the flood. "Ra...ven. I...I'm….cumming."

"That's right, kitten. Shoot it into my ass like a good girl." Blake's load hit hard and fast, a jet of hot cream streaming into Raven's core as Raven watched as Blake's eyes began to dull. The Faunus' body began to shake without any gaseous gold passing through the lungs, her throes milking more spunk out of her cock.

Raven let go of Blake's throat and kissed her, stealing her last breath from her lips. Blake's body twitched violently, her bowels relaxing as she pooped inside the tub, as Raven set her down into the tub. Blake's head hung back as her dead eyes rolled back into her skull, with Raven walking out with hard on in tow.

OoOoO

Raven made her way to the parlor room where she found Kali on the couch, laying sideways naked as the day she was born. Her renowned ass was put on display for the world to see, as well as her E-Cups and a large baby bump. Her fingers were digging into her pussy, occasionally rubbing her clit as she went deeper into the novel.

Raven took this opportunity to sneak behind the unsuspecting mother, spreading her ass cheeks to reveal her furry little sphincter. As Raven got close, she gave Kali a nice dose of her ass, letting Kali fall under the influence of Raven's scent. She then walked in front of the motherly cougar, her dick lined up to Kali's lips as she plunged the member down Kali's throat.

"Mmm… Kali, you're such a gifted woman. I can see where Blake got her charm from…" Kali only moaned in response, as she massaged Raven's oranges. Kali put down the book and used her other hand to service her pussy, with two fingers sliding in and out. Raven clutched the back of Kali's head to lock it onto her cock, her balls clenching in preparation of the climax.

"Oh, FUUUUUUUUCK!!!" Raven's load was dumped right into Kali's stomach, as Kali was bursting at the seams herself. As Raven pulled her cock out of Kali's mouth, the latter looked up and smiled, as she sat back on the couch with her hairy pussy and ass on display. 

"How about you sheath your blade, Mistress? I won't bite… much." Raven lined her dick up to Kali's pussy and ran it through, her balls slapping the cougar's ass as she kneaded Kali's tits. Kali moaned as Raven plowed her sopping wet cunt, her boobs and hips bouncing with each thrust. 

"Oh! Oh fuck, Raven! You're so much better than my kittens!!"

"Where. Are. They?"

"First door on the right from this room, oh Goddess, yes!!" Raven then filled Kali's pussy up with cum, drowning the growing child within. Kali moaned as her walls were drenched in white, before Raven brought her hands to her throat. Never opening her eyes, Kali felt her life ebb away as her oxygen was stolen from her. Eventually, Raven bent Kali's neck over the sofa until it snapped, causing the cougar to defecate all over the cushion. Raven then left Kali behind, limp and exposed to the elements.

OoOoO

Raven opened the door and stepped inside, quiet as to not alert whoever's left in the house. Inside, she spots two little girls inside a crib, sleeping the day away. They both had the Belladonna black hair and cat ears, as their soft faces looked serene under the Sand Man's spell.

Raven stepped forward and looked down at the girls, scanning the curves they were blessed to receive from their mother. She hovered her ass over them, letting them smell her musk as they mewled in pleasure. Raven peeled their onesies from their bodies as she lined her dick, thrusting into one of them in a mating press. As Raven thrusted, she wrapped her hands around the child's throat, choking her as Raven violated her pussy.

"That's right, my little slut… die cumming for me." The baby softly gagged and gurgled as Raven kept the pressure around her throat, as her body thrashed from the lack of oxygen. Eventually, the first baby began to violently cum and twitch, causing Raven to fill her little womb with seed. With one final sigh, the first baby's eyes rolled into her skull as she slowly went limp.

As Raven pulled out, she went over to the other baby and started eating her out, her tongue already finding a home in the baby's ass. The baby moaned as Raven then put her dick inside the baby's pussy, pounding hard while she farted up a storm. As Raven dug deep, the baby then squirted all over the floor before Raven pumped one more nut in.

She then looked down at the baby, who looked up with eyes of pure gold. One snap of a neck later, those eyes went dull, darkened in death. Raven kissed the baby's forehead before dropping it to the floor, walking out of the Belladonna Manor as she celebrates another successful contract...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. This one is all me, this time. As for Bry, we had a falling out on Discord, and he sorta... disappeared. I'm worried for him, though. 
> 
> As for why I'm back to this... I don't know what else to write; I was horny and too fucking lazy to read any requests. In fact, I couldn't help but fall back on this.
> 
> So I have an idea... along with any requests for Death Cum Laude, why don't you guys give me ideas on my next story? It could certainly help my creativity. In fact, let's make it a contest. Whoever comes up with the most kickass RWBY fanfiction idea gets their idea turned into a story... and then sent as a gift! Make my next work a grand prize. So until then, I'm gonna play Apex Legends, Season 5, trying to find the Artifact. And Bry, I know you're out there, brother. I miss you, man.


	20. Daunting Disillusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald was never open to new friends, especially not with a bouncing powerhouse like Nora Valkyrie. But when a thief enters the valkyrie's domain, one must prepare for the thunder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Geez, Blake's been so moody lately. One minute, she's so flirty; next thing you know, she tries to claw my eyes out. 
> 
> Yang: You sure you didn't give her a reason?
> 
> Me: YES! I swear, she's acting as crazy as when Winter got caught reading while intoxicated...
> 
> *let the cutaway begin*
> 
> Winter: (slurred) "Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company." (sees a cop walking towards her) Oh crap.
> 
> Cop: Ma'am, do you know how loud you were reading?
> 
> Winter: (running while reading) Either thou or I, or both must go with hiiiiiim!!! (crashes into a bookshelf)
> 
> I took this cutaway from Family Guy. If this be wrong, may Fox smite me for it. Also, shout out to Sh@kespe@re for Romeo and Juliet.

Chapter 21: Daunting Disillusions

Emerald was adjusting her skirt, trying hard not to flash her panties as she made her way back to her team's dorm. It had been a few weeks since she and Cinder had infiltrated Beacon, as the Vytal Festival was just starting to pick up traction. Students from around the world had come to Beacon to take in the sights; some even to compete in the Vytal Tournament. 

Emerald, on the other hand… is standing right outside Team JNPR's dorm. Rapping lightly on the door, the thief hears some rummaging from inside, a thud resonating through the oaken divide. "Yeah?! Who's there?"

"It's me, Emerald. You called and said we should hang out today?" Almost immediately, a shuffle of feet scurried towards the door, as it swung open and knocked the poor girl back. 

"EMERALD!!! YOU MADE IT!!" Nora Valkyrie, standing at 5'8", was in a pink robe with a heavy bulge sticking out from under the cord. Looking down, she spots Emerald on her back, seeing stars as the bomber scored a shot of the thief's black lace panties. "Oopsie…"

OoOoO

As Emerald and Nora shared some soda, they laughed and held their guts together, exchanging stories between them. "You did not…!"

Emerald slipped her hand through her hair, sipping her soda. "Yeah, I made Mercury think he lost his legs. Poor guy was crawling for a whole day!" Emerald started to laugh again as the last word came tumbling out of her mouth. "He would've kicked my ass if he wasn't convinced that it was all just a dream!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!! Wow, that's so stupid!" As the two continued to laugh, the door opened up to reveal a third girl. Her hair was a bright orange with aqua streaks, tied into buns as her teal eyes shine like diamonds. Her E-Cups bounced within her lavender hoodie, shedding bullets of sweat as she entered the room. Nora looked toward the door and beamed with excitement. "NEON!!"

"NORA!!" The two crashed into one another, their lips and bodies intertwined as they shared their love. Neon lifted Nora's left leg as they deepened the kiss, before Emerald spoke up. 

"Sorry, Nora, but who's this?"

The two broke their kiss as the newcomer looked over at the thief. "Oh, sorry! Where are my manners?" The new arrival went over and shook Emerald's hand, slightly yanking the wrist as she did. "Neon Katt from Team FNKI, at your service! Any friend of Nora's is a friend of mine!" An orange tail perked up behind her, wriggling around from behind her sweatpants. 

"My name's Emerald. Emerald Sustrai. I'm a student from Haven."

"Ooh, nice! Glad to meet you!" Neon beamed with delight as Nora snuck up from behind and planted a kiss on the kitten's right cheek. 

"You're so sweet when it comes to meeting new people, Neon…"

Emerald looked back and forth at the two lovers, curious of the bond they share. "Hey, are you two…"

"Yup! Neon and I are girlfriends; one year and counting."

"I honestly thought it was you and Ren; you two seemed inseparable."

"Hun, Ren and I just went through a lot together. That doesn't mean we're automatically together-together, ya know?"

"Ohhhh…" Emerald nodded her head, as Neon's tail began brushing along the thief's chin. The fur tickled Sustrai's smooth ebony skin, caressing it as Neon lightly patted the side of Emerald's face with her ass. "Nora, are you sure it's okay for your girlfriend to act like this around me?"

"Yeah; how else are we gonna get this threesome started?"

"I just think that-- ...what?" Emerald's eyes widen as her brain slowly processes what was just asked of her.

Suddenly, 12 inches of veiny meat was laid bare unto Emerald's left shoulder, pulsating with arousal as vibrant scarlet flora adorned the ground level and the pair of oranges hanging beneath. The musk was assaulting her nose, leaving the lips on her mouth and in her legs watering. "Oh… wow…"

"I know. But wait till you see me~..." Nora disrobed and spread her arms and legs, revealing her own footlong hammer and oranges, all decorated with orange fuzz all around. The member twitched in anticipation, the sack below jiggling lightly with each jerk.

Neon licks her lips, staring down at Emerald and her cleavage and Nora's package. "So, now that formalities are out the way, who's gonna go first, Val?"

"Normally, I'd let you do the honors, kitten… but we should let our guest decide. Isn't that right, Em?" Emerald didn't even register Nora's voice. Instead, she began sniffing the throbbing cock before her and began covering it in licks and kisses along the entire length.

Neon chuckled at the sight of Emerald's efforts. "Not bad, Sustrai; you know how to put me in a good mood. But…" Neon took Emerald's head and slowly pushed down into the depths of the thief's throat. "...now you're gonna learn how to make me feel great!"

As Neon continued to ram her cock into Emerald's throat, Nora took the thief's blazer and tore it open, unshackling two bountiful Double Ds as their dark chocolate nipples were hard and perky. Nora began stroking her shaft in earnest, licking her lips as saliva dripped down and oiled Emerald's breasts. 

"Mmm~... kitty, you sure know how to break 'em in."

"Why, thank you. But I think it's your turn, now. Right?" Neon slid out from Emerald's lips, watching her cough and sputter as her mind was in tatters. She looked up at the two futa with a crazed smile on her lips. 

"Gimme that fat dick, Nora. Wreck me with your giant meatstick; FUCK MY THROAT RAW!!!" Nora smiled and held Emerald's face before slowly pushing past the thief's lips and teeth. Nora soon climbed onto Emerald's legs before bucking her hips, swinging her nuts down onto the ebony chin below. 

"Oof!! Em, your throat's so tight. Even after my kitty bae, you take dick like a champ!!!" Nora felt her dong compressed by Sustrai's airway with each swing, precum already starting to leak from the head inside. The pink bomber's ass jiggled as her flesh collided with Emerald's over and over, never freezing for even a second's respite as sweat was splashed all over.

Meanwhile, the skater noticed Emerald starting to struggle against the worldly euphoria, grabbing at Nora's ass and gripping her cheeks as her oxygen became virtually nonexistent within her lungs. Instead of stopping the deepthroat, Neon walked up to Nora and pressed her face against her human lover's anus, rimming her beloved as she lapped up the sweat built up amongst the furry ring. "Oh! Neon, you naughty minx; keep going! Just like that!!"

But now… Emerald felt her lungs burn, firing on all cylinders with no fresh air to speak of. She soon even started to spank Nora in the fleeting hope that the ginger would soon let up her barrage; to deliver her from the agony of her lungs and body being squeezed inside out from the strain put upon both. Sadly, as those hopes crossed her mind, so did a ravenous nothingness that began to slowly consume all brain activity. Emerald began to twitch and shudder, her assets like jelly under Nora's weight as her choking devolved into soft croaks with Nora's penis still stuffing her throat.

Perita then pulled her face out from Nora's cheeks and looked down, spotting a golden puddle pooling at Emerald's feet. The sunny Cat Faunus lifted Emerald's skirt to see her panties soaked in piss, a river of yellow sheen still flowing out of Emerald's pussy. 

"Aww yeah, Em. Mama's gonna nut so hard… FUUUUAAAAH!!" Emerald's soul gave a final sigh as it was washed away in a rush of seed, her now destitute lungs slathered and basted in whitewash. Her crimson eyes took on a clouded gloss, no life remaining within while Nora pulled out to inspect the damage. "Uh… oh boy…"

"Is she dead?"

"Uh huh. And we were gonna have so much fun, too…" 

Neon picked up Emerald's corpse and stood it up, ripping away every piece of clothing on the thief's person. Her pussy and ass were all adorned with mint curls, while her pits had sweaty flora that were sprung up like a green wildfire. She prodded the rim in back with her member, testing the resistance. "I mean, we still can if we do it now. Right?"

Nora beamed once more, helping Neon lift Emerald up and lined up to her pussy lips, ready to sate the lust in her raging hard on. "Ready…?"

"GO!!" Both futanari took the plunge and felt their balls softly clap together, sending a burst of rapture through their spines. Their thrusts sent waves through the now deceased flesh, as Emerald's ass and pussy were simultaneously abused. Her tits were swinging up and down as her corpse bounced on both bitchbreakers, with Neon kissing Emerald through her lips. The kitten could feel Sustrai's tongue twitch out of instinct as Neon's tongue infiltrated the thief's mouth.

"Oh wow, Katt! She's still so TIGHT!!!"

"I know, right?" They continued to rape the cadaver in their grasp, their balls conducting a symphony of wet flesh and moans. But as their crescendo comes to a close, their seams strain as the flood gates reach their breaking point. 

"N-Neon… I'm gonna…"

"M-me too, Nor--AAAAAAAAH!" The climax was glorious. A flash flood of pure white seed rushed into the orifices of the deceased, before oozing from the crevices at the edges and turning to a sticky rain upon the rug below.

As the two futa lovers soon pulled out and settled Emerald onto the floor, Perita felt her lower body churn and rumble, letting out a small cloud of gas from her back door. "Oof! Today's lunch landed hard…" The Faunus looked toward Emerald's mouth, gaping from her futile effort to breathe through Nora's member from earlier. She shrugged as she walked up to the body, sitting it down onto a chair as Perita parked her asshole on top of the thief's lips and started to squeeze.

"Whatcha doing that for, babe? The bathroom's just up ahead…"

"I couldn't make it. Besides, I wanted to use her body just a little bit more. Oooohhh~!" A loud flatulence was heard throughout the room, as a large turd was passing from the rim to Emerald's throat. 11 inches of crap came crawling through the pass, slithering down Emerald's stretched windpipe as Nora's spunk acted as lubricant for the invasive brown mass. 

Nora licked her lips at the sight, stroking her limp member until it became erect again. As soon as Neon finished, she turned to see the tip protruding from Emerald's ajar jaw. She soon started to push the mass down with her meaty cock, sliding down until Emerald's nose was meticulously smothered by the Faunus' Irish red bush.

Suddenly, Neon felt a wet sensation on her ass, turning to see Nora lapping up the sweat and shit from the rim. "Nora… mmmf!"

The ginger in question only smiled as she continued, as Neon slowly bounced on top of Emerald's face. Nora's tongue soon got a taste of Katt's taint and nuts, a salty sensation upon her lips. Soon, the pink bomber gripped her lover's ass cheeks with gusto, as the latter felt her sack tighten from the pressure.

"Oh, Nora… I'm cumming…" Almost immediately, Neon pulled out and pushed her cock back, spraying Nora's tits with pure white baby gravy. Hopping off of the corpse, Nora saw Emerald's widened jaw and put a hand to her own stomach. She then walked up and pressed her cheeks against Emerald's mouth, squeezing her own crap into the deceased orifice.

"Ooh~, her lips are so cozy…" As Nora finished answering her call of nature, her turd started to hang out of Emerald's mouth, her now milky red eyes rolled into the back of her skull. Neon and Nora shared a soft kiss, squeezing each other's ass cheeks as they felt themselves grow hard again. "We've got until 10 PM till my team gets back, baby~... wanna go another round?"

Neon's tail wove through the empty air in delight, her heart racing as she stroked Nora's chin. "Yes, please~..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay; my new job at WalMart and lack of sufficient motivation got in the way (love my new job, though). 
> 
> But anyway, thank you for the request, whomever you may be. I hope you enjoy it. In the meantime, be on the lookout for new chapters for either of my stories. Or I might just post new tales of interest entirely. Peace!!


	21. Omerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Mafia, you swear an oath to never betray your Family; loyalty to them is absolute. For the Belladonnas, there are no exceptions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake: Hey, Cody.
> 
> Me: Hey, Blake. *spots Kali trailing her* Blake, why is your mom here?
> 
> Kali: Silly boy, I'll be your mother, too, soon. And you don't keep secrets from your mother; especially the juicy one you just uploaded.
> 
> Me: "Uploaded"? What're y-- *looks back at the screen and then to Kali* Oh.
> 
> Kali: That's right. *rips open shirt along with Blake* And after all your hard work...
> 
> Blake: ...we've decided to reward you.
> 
> If this is Hell, I'm never going to Heaven. Ever.

Chapter 21: Omerta

Kuo Kuana was bustling with activity, people scrambling to buy groceries, newspapers, even the latest issue of Menagerie monthly. Cars were all lined up by the curbside, spick and span, glistening in the high noon sun on either side of the streets. Amongst the city dwellers were duos of Belladonna family members, all sporting the trademark black suits and yellow ties, fedoras tipped down as they came and went through a small bar called Noir Nights. 

Two of the mafiosos going in were a peculiar bunch, however. One had a scar with two connecting crosses across his face. He had a .38 tied to his belt on his left, and a green lighter emerged from his right pocket to set the cigarette in his mouth ablaze. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a gaze and grin that's cut down five guys all at once. 

The other was a blonde Rabbit Faunus hanging a shotgun from her shoulder, her finger just inches away from the trigger. Her Double D's swayed under her two piece suit, a large bulge in front putting her wide hips and fluffy tail to shame. Her whole body slightly bounced with each step, as they took their seats and watched as the bartender mixed their drinks. 

As they enjoyed their liquor, a mature Cat Faunus sat next to them, her black ears and yellow eyes shifting towards her subordinates as a small grin grew on her face. "Wes, Wyld, so glad you could join us."

Wes turned to the woman towards their far right, and removed his hat. "Don Belladonna. The pleasure is all ours."

"Sorry we took longer than you expected, Boss. Those Scarabino bastards down at the brewery were extra feisty this morning. Took us three whole hours to clear 'em out before they could torch the hooch." June swung her legs as she recalled the firefight they had at Guido's, a brewery that sat across from their operation at the harbor.

"Think nothing of it; all that matters is that they're in the ground instead of you." Belladonna licked her lips as her whiskey came over and landed in front of her, feeling the Don nursing it as the three conversed. "Besides… I already have more work for you two."

Wes and Wyld's heads perked up, shifting in their seats to receive their next orders. "We're listening."

"Wes, you're headed up to a hotel called Mount Montezuma to check on management; see why their monthly installments are drying up. I'll be sending Donovan and Kris with you, just in case."

Wes took a quick puff of his smoke. "And should we find any problems?"

Kali grinned and chuckled in response. "Easy: you lay 'em out, and we'll find staff that are more… trustworthy."

Wes smothered his smoke into the ashtray, downing the rest of his drink before straightening out his jacket. "With pleasure, Miss Belladonna." 

As Wes walked away from the countertop, Kali and June turned towards each other, the former motioning the bunny to follow. "As for you, June, come with me. I've got something special for you…" 

OoOoO

Blake was feeding Lilith her milk from the bottle when they saw her mother and one of her enforcers walk in, whispering something as they closed the door behind them. The young Belladonna's ears perked up seeing her mother, setting Lilith down as she went to greet the two of them.

"Ma, what brings you up here?" Blake turned her attention to the rabbit Faunus on Kali's right.

"Dear, this here is June Wyld. She'll be helping us… unwind for the foreseeable future. And she…" Kali squeezes the bulge in June's pants. "...is well equipped for the three of us. Isn't that right?" 

June nodded as she moaned from Kali's seductive touch and tone, feeling herself getting hard underneath the fabric. She then let out a long wind from her ass, the smell wafting into the noses of the Belladonna women. Kali licked her lips amidst the stench, while Blake and the baby moaned as a wet spot formed in between their legs. 

"It seems we're ALL eager, huh Wyld?" Kali then cupped the white afro in back, causing June to fart even more. Her ass and junk started to bounce, as she began playing with her tits. As Blake unzipped the bunny's pants, a whopping 16 inches of white carrot slowly spilled out, a sack of watermelons hanging back. 

"Dear… you know what to do…" As if on cue, Blake began licking along the shaft, kissing the head and fondling her nuts like they were a lower set of knockers. Kali watched as June's pants pooled at her ankles, her daughter sucking away at the polearm in front of her. Kali then went down and spread the Rabbit's ass cheeks, revealing a puckered star coated in as much blonde fluff as her cock and balls.

June looked back at the Don and licked her lips, biting her lip as the milf inched her face closer. "That's it, Boss. Eat me out… lemme get that feeling back there~!" Kali only obliged as she plunged into the valley, dragging her tongue through the blonde bushels of pubes around June's asshole. 

As time marched on, the ecstasy grew intense, threatening to overwhelm the futa with pleasure. Soon, June felt her lower melons clench, ready to burst with her thick cream. She soon threw her head back, her voice morphed into a scream of lust. "I'm gonna CUM!!!" Suddenly, she pulled Blake off of her giant prick and blasted her in a white wash of bukkake, coating her face and D Cups. Some seed even made its way onto Lilith's body, soaking her onesie upon impact.

Kali looked at the still erect member between June's legs, taking her own tongue and lapping up a good helping of cum before swapping it with the Rabbit Faunus through their tongues. As they shared the cum soaked kiss, Kali undid their jackets and shirts, setting their jugs free from their respective prisons. The Belladonna women slowly stripped down to their birthday suits, with Blake kissing and grooming Lilith's body in order to savor June's spunk.

Soon, the Don had shed her panties and sat June onto the couch, climbing up until her hairy pussy was aligned with the bunny's rock hard dick. "You ready for the main course, Wyld?"

"Yes… slather my dick in your cunny honey, Boss!" Kali smiled as she slammed her ass onto June's lap, bouncing all over the giant, throbbing member as she was being taken to heaven. June then took the lead, squeezing Kali's Bellabooty as the Don buried her face into the crook of June's neck, whispering sweet obscenities into her ears. "That's it, honey! Fuck me like a ten cent slut! Oh Gods above!!"

Blake and Lilith began to watch, as the former alternated between touching herself and her daughter. Kali's ass quaked wildly as it kept bouncing, sweat spraying all over the room. With a guttural symphony, both Don and enforcer climaxed all at once, thick baby batter getting soaked up by Kali's hairy ass and June's fuzzy melons.

Kali climbed down and laid back on the couch, catching her breath while putting her stuffed box on display for her family. June, on the other hand, was stroking her 16 inch driver, holding its hardened form aloft as she cupped one of her nuts. June let out another cloud of gas as she spread her cheeks wide, giving Blake and her child a helping of her stench. Soon, Blake turned around and stuck her ass out at the large futa, face into the floor as she flashed her whole hive of fur.

"Go ahead, honey bunny. Breed us bitches with that meaty dingus…" June only obliged as she lined it up and slammed it in, firing on all cylinders as she pumped in and out of Blake's sopping wet snatch. 

"AH! AH! Oh, that's it, Juny! Keep railing me!!" Blake's tongue hung out of her mouth before June swallowed it up into her mouth, kissing her as June put her partner in a mating press. Kali soon stood over Lilith's face, filling the little one's mouth with June's baby gravy. The Don even rubbed her clit as she did, lacing it with her own fluid.

"Oh, fuck, Blake! I'm gettin' close!!"

"Do it, June. CUM INSIIIIDE!!!" June blasted Blake's pussy walls with creamy white lava as the both of them reeled their heads back in sheer lust. Blake gave June's ass a hard slap before the latter dismounted the Don's daughter. 

Suddenly, June felt her stomach rumble, as something began to crown in back. Under her bushy white tail, a log of shit was peeking through June's back star, ready to fall right out of the plush, fuzzy gate. Lilith saw it from under her grandmother and reached out, babbling out of hunger. Kali raised an eyebrow and carried the baby over, putting her lips onto June's back door.

As June began to push, Lilith took in the escaping turd, feeling 10 inches of pent up lunch slither down her gullet like a serpent. Kali chuckled at the sight of it all, as well as at Lilith's moans of fulfillment. "You really like taking shit from people, huh?" All except for Lilith giggled at the pun, watching on as Lilith had finished swallowing the dump whole.

As June finished, one more crack of wind left her ass, leaving Lilith to take the brunt of the gale. The bunny turned to face the little cock sleeve, who Kali had stripped down to her bare, fluffy birthday suit. The child had Double Ds, just like June, with curly afros adorned on all of her nether regions. Lilith looked up at June, her eyes turned to saucers at the sight of June's voluptuous vessel. "Mama?"

Kali looked down at Lilith, grinning from ear to ear. "That's right, baby girl, this woman's your extra mama. Isn't that right, hun?"

"U-um, sure…" June stuttered as she looked down at the baby, and the steel beam between her own legs. She stood the baby on her legs, her front facing her mother and grandmother before the futa slid right into the baby's virgin pussy.

"MA~!!" Lilith let out a whimper as her hymen snapped from the force of the first thrust, blood trickling from her orifice as June kept nailing away. The pain, however, was swiftly succeeded by unspeakable pleasure, the ecstasy growing exponentially within the little one's now addled loins. Her tits and hips bounced and quaked with each impact, her moans complimenting the sight of her ajar mouth and slobbering tongue.

As the spectacle proceeded, June took the time to trace Lilith's cheek with her tongue, tasting the sweat running down the child's face. Kali and Blake looked on in lewd awe, unsure whether to be amazed at June's endless stamina or Lilith's sexual tenacity. 

All good things must come to an end, however. June felt her balls clench once more, biting her lip in anticipation of the flood. With a soft moan, the mobster filled Lilith's womb with savory cum, the two of them shuddering as they felt some of the cream leak from the small gaps between the shaft and lips. As June pulled out, Blake went to groom Lilith's cum soaked pussy, lapping up the excess spunk from the baby's unfurled bush.

Kali went up and kissed June's cheek, fondling the package hanging between her legs. "Enjoy this, Juny baby. We're gonna be doing plenty of this for a long, long time."

OoOoO

_Two years later..._

Kali sat at the bar looking over some photos of her daughter, her face contorted into a grim scowl. June came up alongside Kali, her junk emitting an earthy musk as it hit the stool. She looked over at Kali's expression, seeing her emotions warring with one another. "Don Kali, is everything alright?"

Kali looked over at June, her bloodshot eyes unveiling days without sleep as she passed one of the photos over. In the picture, she saw Blake, five months pregnant with her third kitten, shaking hands with VBI agent Delsin Roth as several Belladonna family members were kneeling in cuffs. June's face went from shock to disbelief and then to heartbreak. "I… I don't understand. Why would she…?"

"I don't understand it myself. Maybe in some way, she wanted to look after the kids. I'd ask her myself, but…"

"I know, Don Kali. I could call up Wes, and then we'd--"

"No." Kali shot June a look and grasped her shoulder. "She's betrayed the Family, yes. However, this is something you or I must see through. And I can't bring myself to end my own flesh and blood. That's why…" Kali brought up a Lupara* and sat it onto the counter. "...it has to be you."

June's heart plummeted inside, staring at the gun and then reset her sights unto Kali. "Boss, I--"

"You don't have to use it. Just let Blake see it; she'll figure it out. You'll find her upstairs, where we first made love between the four of us." June picked up the weapon and holstered it behind her back. She looked down at the floor, almost ready to shed tears. Kali hugged June as she softly sobbed into June's jacket, her face buried in the crook of the bunny's neck.

OoOoO

June knocked on the door, waiting as Blake opened it with her second baby in tow. "Oh, June. Sorry about the mess, I was feeding Julia when you knocked. Come in." Blake led the Rabbit Faunus in, as the latter plopped into the couch with a thud. Her body arched back as June took a deep breath, all while Blake was setting Julia into the bed, with June's blonde hair and hazel eyes looking in her direction. Her yellow cat ears wriggled with excitement, as she bounced on her feet at her mother.

June let a small grin escape her lips, almost forgetting what she was sent up here for. She turned to see Blake sitting beside her, rubbing her belly as she felt the child writhing inside, soft kicks tapping the walls. "So, what brings you up here, June. I thought you'd be making your rounds with Wes like usual."

June twiddled her thumbs while her eyes went distant, closing as she took a deep breath. "June… are you okay? You can talk to me; I think I can help."

Eventually, June fished the Lupara from her suit and set it unto the table; the sheen from the barrel was plain to see. Blake looked over at it for a while, until a realization hit her. A deep, forlorn realization. "You… found out?"

"We wanted to be wrong, Blake. We wanted to believe you wouldn't sacrifice the Family. But…"

"All I wanted: was a life of peace for the children. I never wanted them to see the life we lived; the life we may soon leave them. I'm sorry."

"I know… but you know what happens now, right?"

"I do." Blake went over to the cupboard and took out three glasses, for them and for Lilith, who had just come out of the bathroom. She sports an afro that almost swallows her Faunus features whole, as well as a baby bump going on seven months.

June watched as Blake ushered Lilith to the table, as she set a glass in front of the child. "Blake… you're taking Lilith with you?"

"Yes. If this is my fate, I don't want to suffer it alone. And I wouldn't want to leave Lilith all by herself, now would I?" June nodded and hefted her shaft over the glasses, breathing out as she filled the cups with golden liquid. Once she was done, the three of them raised their glasses and knocked the fluid back, solemn expressions donned by all but the child. 

Blake turns her attention to Lilith, a blank expression on the little one's face. "Lily, baby, Mommy's gonna meet you on the other side. I love you so much…"

"Mama." Lilith slipped her tongue out, unaware of the fate she was to suffer. Blake then turned to June, sharing a chaste kiss with her lover.

"Make it quick for Lilith. She doesn't need to suffer like I will." June nodded, walking over until she was behind Lilith. The bunny knelt down and held Lilith by her chin, kissing her one last time. June slowly turned Lilith's head to the side, while Blake dug her fingers into Lilith's snatch. Soon, both lovers heard a crack from Lilith's neck, watching her body twitch and shudder as a broken moan heralded her departure.

June slowly laid the child to rest, leaving a nice nugget in Lilith's mouth out of sentiment. She then turned her ass towards Blake, letting out a soft cloud that left the Cat Faunus sopping wet. June lifted Blake onto the couch and then climbed on top into a mating press. "You ready, Blake?"

"More than anything, Miss Wyld." One more kiss, then the two of them intertwined, June's cock sliding in and out of Blake's hairy pussy. Their moans had consumed the room, lust overtaken the two of them.

June then wrapped her hands around Blake's neck, thumbs ready to press down unto her lover's windpipe. "Don't hesitate, June. You've already come this far for the Family. Don't you stop now!" Blake's words seeped deep, as June began strangling the Don's daughter. Blake's body over time built up a resistance against the lack of oxygen, her eyes becoming obscured shells of her soul. Tears ran down her face as her eyes rolled back, her body jiggling as her throes went in tandem with June's rhythm. 

As Blake's life ebbed, her body went wild, thrashing as June was close to climax. As the cum roared inside Blake's womb, a pile of small, brown masses formed around June's lower melons, signalling the end of Blake Belladonna. June wiped her forehead and kissed Blake on the cheek, before collecting the Lupara and her clothes. June looked back at the scene one last time, her heart weighing heavily at the sight of the dead. "I am so sorry, Blake. I really am. But… business is business." She donned her fedora, hiding her eyes in its shadow as she closed the door behind her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is: the latest addition to the DCL Archives. Thank you, RWBY_Lover, for the request and OC submission; I personally enjoyed the latter. As a matter of fact, I'd be delighted if you would allow me to write her more often.
> 
> On to other matters: I've looked at Dragons of Vale, and then Willzyyy's walkthrough of Mafia: Definitive Edition (great story and gameplay, btw, highly recommend playing it), and I've got to thinking. Should I stay the course with my Yakuza/RWBY crossover? Or should I start a new tale starring Blake Belladonna and Sam Trapani? Aside from the usual request for requests, let me know in the comments how I should proceed. Ciao!
> 
> *The old ways work. Always.


	22. Another Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer and the kids decide to celebrate Halloween at the movies. However, ghosts and ghouls woun't be the only beings goimg bump in the night tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow... that was great.
> 
> Kali: I know, right?
> 
> Blake: Mmm, we haven't done something like this in months. Say, what's the date today?
> 
> Me: October 31st. Why?
> 
> Blake: *widens eyes and vanishes*
> 
> Me: Hey! She not a Halloween girl? *The door slams open and in comes a buck naked Ruby*
> 
> Ruby: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY~!! You know what that means~!
> 
> Oh... yeah~.

Chapter 22: Another Happy Ending 

A red Hyundai pulls up to Fable Theater, parking in the middle of the lot as it adds to the scattered mass of vehicles. Stepping out of the car was a young woman in her early 30s, with red tipped hair and silver eyes and sporting some nice E cups. From the backseats came two children; one with golden locks and lilac eyes, as well as two double Ds at eight years old. The other was six and had her mother's eyes and hair, but had single Ds bouncing under her hoodie with each springing step.

As the three of them walk up to the ticket booth, the man working behind the counter looked up, his eyes wide with surprise at the mother. "Summer?!"

"Hey, Sam. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Wouldn't I know it; last time I saw you, you and the husband were running roughshod over at the Bellweather Haunted House."

Summer flipped her hair upon hearing the house's name. "Which, by the way, wasn't as haunted as they say. If I were to give their performance a rating, it'd be two stars-- no, one." The two of them laughed as the kids were trying to wrap their heads around the conversation.

Sam eventually stopped when he saw a line forming behind the trio, sobering up as he went back to work. "So, anyway, what're you in the market for today? We go the new Spruce McGillis movie, Scarlet, if you're into some action."

This time, however, the youngest of the three stepped up to the counter and slid some money over. "Three tickets to see Nightmare on Oak Street, please!" 

Sam's expression dropped into confusion, sheer mayhem unleashed in his brain as he tries to respond. "Huh? Ain't that rated 'R'?"

"It is…" Summer rested her elbows onto the counter. "...but they have an adult with them to supervise, so…"

Sam ultimately shrugged his shoulders and forked over the tickets, taking the money as he did. The two girls cheered as the three of them went into the theater together.

Unbeknownst to the trio, they caught the attention of a blonde Rabbit Faunus, sporting two double Ds and a huge bulge in her jeans. Her bushy bunny fluff above her ass crack wiggled in excitement at the sight of their bodies shaking as they went through the door. She turned towards the employee, her eyes wild with lust. "On second thought, lemme get a ticket for Nightmare on Oak Street!"

"I thought you wanted to see Central Intelligence?" The clerk upfront raised an eyebrow, flinching when the faunus put her face up to the glass. 

"I changed my mind!!" Cringing slightly, the silver haired young man handed over the ticket, watching the hung futa run into the theater. He hung his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just finish high school, Nero. Then… get a better job than this."

OoOoO

As the trio got their snacks, the rabbit faunus sat right behind the girls, tickling her package in anticipation for the fun. Summer handed her girls their drinks, noticing her phone drop out of her bag. She bent down to pick it up, showing the faunus her motherly ass as it squeezed through her jeggings. The futa licked her lips at the very sight of it, feeling her rod harden under the denim. 'June Wyld, you have hit a jackpot tonight! I'mma saving that ass for last, though…' 

As the trailers begin, the kids begin to eat some of their popcorn and nachos, unaware of June's actions behind the scenes. June slowly unzipped her jeans, pooling them at her ankles as a 16 inch beast emerges, fitted with two watermelons dipped in a surplus of pubes. She then takes one of the drinks and hovers her ass over the cup after removing the lid, squeezing gently as she plops a small nugget into the cup. She reattaches the lid to the soda and sets it back, before repeating the process with the blonde child's cup. 

As the kids drink, they feel their soda taste… off. They feel the strange new flavor tickle their taste buds… and wet the region between their legs. By the time the movie began, their nethers become swamped in cunny honey, their sodas almost spent. 

Soon, however, Summer noticed something wrong with the girls as she looked over. "Ruby? Yang? What's wrong?"

"Hah~, I don't know, mommy."

"My legs… they feel like jelly…" June smiled and turned back around, this time sticking her puckered asshole in between the seats. Her star gave bursts of gas, assaulting the noses of the trio with the stench of her bowels. The smell sent the three into ecstasy, with Summer growing a hard on under her grey jeggings.

The girls, however, spasmed in their seats, cumming all over the chairs as June emerged and rounded the armrest on Ruby's right. Her 16 inch behemoth was fully erect and throbbing; its musk pulling Ruby over to taste the salty pleasure stick. She began to lick the length from head to hilt, feeling the blonde pubes tickle her face.

"Ooh~, your tongue tickles. Makes me wanna…!" June let out another blast from her ass as her cock begins to throb, the smell hitting a family behind them. 

The mother was pregnant with two other children, curly black hair adorning her head and nethers. Her partner had smooth ebony skin, a bulge spilling out of her pants as her ass joined the symphony. Their daughter was a light brown, sharing her futa mother's afro and her birth mother's tits and ass. 

June and Summer licked their lips as they turned their attention towards the family behind them. As Summer approached the pregnant wife, June's dick found itself pointing under the futa's heavy balls. 

While the affair unfurled, Ruby and Yang peeked over their seats, whimpering in envy as their partners found alternative quarry. Summer looked over at her daughters, her expression softened. "Sorry, girls. Mommy will be with you soon; she just needs a warm up."

As June and Summer went in, they slowly stripped the two parents and their child, meticulous as they attempted to preserve the layers. The couple moaned as they felt the fingers of their impending assailants brush the skin on their legs, a jolt kicking the synapses into overdrive. 

June's prick reached its cap at 16 inches, ready to violate the dark chocolate star before it. Summer, at 15 inches, prepared herself for the plunge into her mark's womb and unborn legacies. The rabbit Faunus looked over at Summer, her eyes burning with anticipation. "Ready?"

"GO!" Both futas thrusted deep into their respective partners, earning moans from their prey as June begins to wrap a cord around the ebony futa's airway. The cord cuts off all oxygen to the brain with a quick squeeze, as the futa leans her head back once the cord tightened. 

Summer, on the other hand, grabs the pregnant one's hair and tilts her head to meet halfway with their lips, partaking in a slobbery kiss while her balls mashed the mother's puckered asshole. Summer breaks off the kiss to moan as she feels her quarry begin to slather her sack with logs of crap, as they drop from the woman's ass to the floor at their feet.

Eventually, the black futa begins to waver; her body starts shuddering as it's deprived of its precious oxygen. Her dark dick swung all over the place, sputtering precum as the futa continued to be raped. June and Summer both feel their balls clench for the impending climax, as they both let out a guttural roar, drowning out the screams of the very last death in the movie. As June came, her prey's eyes rolled into the back of her head before her body became nothing more than a limp husk. Summer's quarry soon climaxed simultaneously with her, the pregnant woman's wild moans swiftly silenced with the twist of her neck.

Once the two parents were put to rest, two sets of eyes turned to the little one in the middle, who now sits in a seat thoroughly coated in cum and shit. June looked over to Summer, who had the eyes of an endless hunger. "What do you think?"

"As a mother, I can never have enough kids. I just can't help but spoil a child whenever I see one~..."

OoOoO

Sam walked up to the door of theater 5, cleaning supplies in tow, when a pungent miasma assaulted his nose. His breath hitched from the stench, making him gag, almost vomiting before he composed himself and entered. What he saw was his childhood friend fornicating with her daughters, alongside a rabbit Faunus and another little girl. Two women sat dead and smeared with cum and piss in the row behind them, the whole floor around them litter with crap and bodily fluids. 

However, Sam only shook his head at the maddening display, sighing as the stench began to waft out the door. "Seriously, Summer? A guy asks for so little…" 

From that day on, neither Sam nor Summer would ever be seen at Fable Theaters again. At the doorway, Summer's face could be seen plastered on the glass… crossed out and hovering over the words 'Not Allowed' in all caps.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be the first to admit it: this was totally rushed. While making this, I devised a story involving June with Saphron and Terra Cotta Arc, not to mention that Halloween was right around the corner, so... yeah. Behold... this Halloween's comical dumpster fire.
> 
> At least now, I can relax as I write, not that Thanksgiving's anything major to write for. Speaking of, I'm thankful for my friends and family for making me the man I am today. But also, I'm thankful to you: my fans, for supporting this archive as long as you have so far. I'll be sure to keep delivering whenever I can.


End file.
